


Ragtags Rising (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Alpha Peter and the Ragtags (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Brief mention of homophobia Series:, Good Peter, M/M, Piercer Erica, Spanish Translation, Tattoo Artist Boyd, Tattoo Artist Peter, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: A la tienda de tatuajes de Peter le va bien, Stiles finalmente termina con la universidad, la manada se está acomodando, todos están tatuados por todas partes y Stiles está ridículamente enamorado. Los grandes interrogantes en la vida de Stiles son su futuro, si le contara a Scott sobre los hombres lobo y cómo lidiar con el hecho de que el sheriff no es fanático de Peter. Entre otras cosas.Secuela de Alpha Peter and the Ragtags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ragtags Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163501) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



Stiles está muy emocionado de haber terminado la universidad. Cuando Scott, Derek e Isaac regresan en septiembre, cogiendo el Greyhound ahora, ya que Stiles no irá con ellos, solo está un poco presumido. Le recuerdan que la carga de su curso el año pasado casi lo mata, pero Stiles los rechaza. Pueden decir lo que quieran, les queda otro año y a él no.

¿Y Stiles? Stiles pasa la mitad de las noches en la casa de su padre y la otra mitad en la de Peter. Su padre no está mucho en casa, y aparte del obvio beneficio de que Stiles ve a su novio, al menos un miembro de la manada suele estar allí. Erica y Boyd se habían mudado hace meses cuando Peter les había ofrecido una de sus habitaciones extra, pero Stiles se mantuvo en la mudanza, incluso si él tiene una habitación allí (nunca la usa, él duerme con Peter). Él quiere, no os equivoquéis, pero se siente culpable por dejar solo a su padre, incluso si su padre trabaja la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos.

La mayoría de los días, como hoy, Stiles está en la tienda de Peter. Él y Erica pasan el rato en la recepción cuando ella no tiene citas. Boyd suele estar siguiendo a Peter o practicando en por sí mismo, pero últimamente ha estado haciendo tatuajes sencillos por su cuenta. Primero se había practicado en sí mismo, algunos diseños simples en sus muslos, antes de pasar a otras personas en vivo. Erica había sido la primera. Él no había estado feliz con la luna que había hecho en su cadera, pero Peter le mostró cómo igualar el sombreado y bam, perfecto.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―Pregunta Stiles, señalando con la cabeza la habitación donde Boyd tatúa una mariposa a una chica que está coqueteando mucho con él. Boyd había dejado la puerta abierta muy a propósito para que supiera que todos podían ver si ella intentaba algo. ―¿Cómo ves todo eso y no te pones celosa?

―La gente coquetea con Peter todo el tiempo, ―dice Erica.

―Bueno, sí, Peter es caliente, ―dice Stiles.

―No dejes que eso te moleste, ―dice Erica.

―Sí, pero Peter es un idiota, su personalidad los echará para atrás, ―dice Stiles.

―Gracias, ―dice Peter, caminando con una caja de provisiones.

―Ptsh, escuchaste los latidos de mi corazón, sabes que eso es una mentira.

―Es cierto, ―dice Peter. Él se inclina para presionar un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles antes de regresar a la sala de descanso.

―Sé dónde estoy con Boyd, ―dice Erica encogiéndose de hombros. ―Y me divierte ver a la gente aplastar sus sueños cuando les dice que está viendo a alguien.

―Eres malvada, ―dice Stiles.

―Cariño, no estás equivocado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Boyd y la niña mariposa salen. Se ve un poco apagada, pero no puede dejar de sonreír y mirar su tobillo. Stiles cortésmente no comenta sobre qué tan comunes son los tatuajes de mariposas. Oye, si les gusta, es su cuerpo, ¿quién es él para juzgar? Él absolutamente la juzga por la mirada que le da a Erica cuando Boyd besa su frente sin embargo.

―Es tu turno, ―le dice Boyd a Stiles.

―Sí, señor, jefe, señor, ―dice Stiles, saltando del mostrador y siguiendo a Boyd hasta su habitación.

―Estamos haciendo tu muñeca interna, ¿verdad?―Boyd pregunta.

―Sí, ―dice Stiles.

Stiles había pensado mucho sobre dónde poner el sigilo de protección. Pensó en su pecho, pero cree que quiere una pieza de pecho completo en algún momento y quiere dejar el espacio libre. Él debate el muslo por un momento antes de decidirse por la muñeca, sabiendo que podría continuar subiendo por su brazo e incorporarlo en una manga si así lo desea. El símbolo es similar al que Peter tiene en su cuello, aunque un poco diferente para explicar la humanidad de Stiles. El amigo de la bruja de Peter, David, lo recomendó e incluso ayudó a Peter a hacer una tinta especial que ayudará a mantener su poder. Peter se niega a llamarlo tinta mágica, no importa cuánto Stiles le moleste al respecto.

Boyd restablece el esténcil dos veces antes de estar contento con la ubicación. No es más grande que una nota de post-it y Stiles puede ver que Boyd está nervioso. Ya sea porque está trabajando en un compañero de manada o no, Stiles no está seguro.

―Boyd, ―dice Stiles, colocando una mano en el hombro del otro hombre. ―Tienes esto. He visto tu trabajo, un pequeño sigilo no es nada para ti.

Boyd realmente le da una sonrisa allí.

―Sería horrible desfigurar al segundo de la manada, ―dice Boyd secamente.

―No lo harás, ―dice Stiles. ―Créeme, soy exigente como una mierda. No estaría aquí si no supiera que puedes hacerlo.

Eso parece hacer desaparecer los nervios de Boyd porque después de eso, es una navegación tranquila. Peter aparece para revisarlos entre sus citas y le dice a Boyd que está haciendo un gran trabajo. Boyd termina una hora y media más tarde, repasa las instrucciones de post-tratamiento y recibe un fuerte abrazo de Stiles. Pacientemente abraza a Stiles, pero Stiles sabe que realmente lo ama. El sigilo resulta perfecto; sin líneas vacilantes, sin parches extraños de sombreado. Stiles se pregunta si es el pequeño extra en la tinta de David lo que hace que parezca que salta de la piel, o si Boyd es tan bueno.

Boyd, al igual que Peter, no dejará que Stiles pague, pero Stiles le da consejos sobre lo que le habría costado el tatuaje de todos modos, porque el arte es arte y mereces que te paguen por lo que haces. Erica y Peter admiran la pieza antes de cerrar la noche.

―No te olvides de poner loción este, ―dice Peter. ―No quieres que se ponga tan escamoso como tu zorro.

―¡Lo olvidé una vez! ―Stiles protesta. Peter solo lo tutea. ―¡Dijiste que todos se volvieron escamosos!

―Lo hacen, ―dice Peter. ―Es más divertido follarte.

―Capullo, ―murmura Stiles.

―¿Vuelves a la casa? ―Erica pregunta.

―Nah, me quedaré en casa de mi padre esta noche. Pero los veré mañana, ―dice Stiles.

Sorprendentemente, el Sheriff no está trabajando esa noche, por lo que le ha pedido a Stiles que lo encuentre en una pizzería que a ambos les gusta. Stiles está listo para sermonear a su padre diciéndole que por cada pieza que tiene, tiene que hacer un viaje al bar de ensaladas, cuando ve a su padre en una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurante con otras dos personas. Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, Stiles se acerca. Una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca, ve que su padre está con la Sra. Johnson y su hija, Heather.

―¡Oye! ―Stiles dice cuando viene. ―¡No os he visto en años!

―Hola, Stiles, ―dice la Sra. Johnson. Ella se levanta para abrazarlo. Heather lo abraza a continuación antes de que Stiles se siente al lado de su padre. ―Me encontré con tu padre el otro día en la tienda de comestibles.

―Decidimos que había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que pensamos que la cena sería agradable, ―dice el Sheriff. Su sonrisa es un poco brillante y Stiles lucha para no fruncir el ceño.

―Uh, sí, bueno, es bueno verlas, ―dice Stiles. Honestamente, había estado esperando pasar tiempo con su padre, ya que nunca parece estar cerca, pero como sea, puede lidiar con esto.

―Tú también, ―dice Heather.

―De todos modos, los dejaremos en paz, ―dice la Sra. Johnson. Ella se para y el Sheriff hace lo mismo.

―Espera, mamá, ¿qué? ―Heather dice, luciendo como un ciervo en los faros.

―Sí, dejaremos que tus hijos se pongan al día, ―dice el Sheriff.

La Sra. Johnson les envía un guiño.

―¡Papá!

Pero ya están saliendo, ambos luciendo supremamente complacidos consigo mismos. Antes de Stiles puede llamar de nuevo, están fuera de la puerta principal, impresionante lejos del restaurante.

―¿Nos están dejando aquí? ―Heather pregunta. ―¿Qué demonios?

―Creo que esta es su inteligente idea de establecer una cita, ―dice Stiles con los dientes apretados.

―Dios mío, mamá, ―murmura Heather. ―Nada en contra de ti, pero ya estoy viendo a alguien.

―¡Sí, yo también! ―Stiles dice. Que su padre sabe Que su padre supuestamente respeta. ―Jodido Jesucristo.

―Me preguntaba por qué ella insistió en que saliera esta noche, ―dice Heather. ―Estaba en pijama viendo videos de gatitos, pero nooo, ¡es importante que consigamos pizza ahora!

―Vámonos, ―dice Stiles. Él no se siente como para una pizza. A él le gusta Heather, pero esto es una mierda. Está lo suficientemente enojado como para no poder comer ahora, incluso si quisiera.

―Monté con mi madre, ―dice Heather impotente.

―Conduje, vamos, ―dice Stiles.

―Gracias a Dios, ―dice Heather, agarrando su abrigo. Por la expresión de su rostro, está tan contenta como Stiles en este momento.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?―Stiles pregunta mientras salen.

―¿Puedes llevarme a casa de mi novia? Está a una milla de distancia, ―dice Heather.

―Claro, ―dice Stiles. Hay silencio durante los primeros minutos del viaje, ambos echando humo antes de que Stiles pregunte: ―¿Tu madre no sabe que estás saliendo con alguien?

―Oh, ella lo sabe, ―dice Heather sombríamente. ―Simplemente la odia. Cree que me engañó por el malvado camino de la bisexualidad.

―Bueno, eso se sabe que sucede en el planeta loco, ―dice Stiles con sarcasmo. Probablemente no debería decir eso sobre la madre de otra persona, pero realmente no le importa nada en este momento. A Heather no parece importarle.

―Sí, es estúpido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sabe tu padre que no eres soltero?

―Claro que sí, ―dice Stiles. ―Peter y yo hemos estado juntos durante casi un año.

―Guau, ―dice Heather. ―Entonces, ¿qué diablos?

―No lo sé, ―dice Stiles.

Stiles deja a Heather en la casa de su novia, ambos de acuerdo en que sería genial pasar el rato en otras circunstancias, antes de irse a casa de su padre. El coche patrulla está estacionado en el camino de entrada y Stiles no sabe si el hecho de que su padre llegó a casa lo enoja más o no. Stiles salió del coche y subió por el camino en unos segundos. No ha decidido qué va a hacer, si incluso va a hablar con su padre, antes de entrar por la puerta y golpearla tan fuerte que el vidrio de la ventana tiemble.

―¿Hijo?―el Sheriff llama desde la sala de estar.

Stiles no dice nada. Él no confía en sí mismo en este momento. No puede recordar la última vez que estuvo tan enojado. Él ignora a su padre llamándolo por su nombre y camina hacia su habitación. Está planeando agarrar una bolsa de ropa y marcharse nuevamente. Él va a Peter ya coger a esta. Se necesitan algunos momentos una vez que Stiles está en su habitación para que se dé cuenta de que la mochila que iba a usar está en casa de Peter .También lo está su portátil, la mitad de su ropa, su cargador de teléfono. Demonios, él tiene un cepillo de dientes allí. Parpadea sorprendido, sin recordar lo que sucede, luego gira. No tiene sentido quedarse. Cuando vuelve a bajar las escaleras, papá está en la cocina. Bueno, parece que están haciendo esto ahora.

―Stiles, ―dice el Sheriff. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Sabes, esa es una pregunta realmente graciosa, teniendo en cuenta que iba a preguntarte eso. ¿Por qué no estás, por ejemplo, pasando tu rara noche con tu hijo como prometiste o simplemente tienes mejores cosas que hacer? ―Stiles pregunta.

―Sé que no estás feliz, pero trata de calmarme, ―dice el Sheriff y después de más de veintidós años de vivir con Stiles, debe saber que decirse que se calme es una manera segura sin verter gasolina en la llama. ―Stiles, la madre de Heather y yo pensamos...

―Lo que pensabas era que ignorarías el hecho de que Heather y yo estamos en relaciones. Lo que pensaste es que no nos respetarías nuestras decisiones o nuestras parejas. Lo que pensabas que era una buena idea era en realidad una mierda, ―Dice Stiles. Está tratando de controlar su rabia, realmente lo está, pero no ha estado tan furioso en años. ―¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar? Nos sentaríamos ahí, nos enamoraríamos locamente, ¿y olvidaríamos que nuestros padres nos engañaron y nos dejaron allí? ¿Eres tan estúpido?

―Cuida lo que me dices, ―advierte el Sheriff.

―¿Por qué? ―Stiles dice con una burla. ―No me respetas para nada.

―Si dejas de hacer una rabieta y me escuchas...

―¿De repente no estás bien conmigo y Peter? ¿Qué, no estoy contento de que no quiera una buena dama y me establezca con 2.5 hijos? ¿De repente eres un homófobos y no puedes lidiar con el hecho de que estoy con un hombre? ¿Ya no estás bien con la cosa bi? Stiles pregunta.

―¡No es una cosa de ser bi , es una cosa de la edad! ―el Sheriff grita. Bueno, Stiles no puede decir que estaba esperando eso.

―He estado con Peter durante casi un año, ¿por qué es esto un problema ahora? ―Stiles pregunta.

―No pensé que os quedarías juntos. ¡Sería una aventura y luego seguirías con alguien de tu edad! ―el Sheriff dice. ―¡Alguien que valga la pena!

Stiles entorna los ojos y no sabe qué mirada tiene en la cara, pero hace que su padre vacile.

―Amo a Peter, ―dice Stiles, con voz fría y peligrosa. Su padre se estremece. ―Es una lástima que los niños no funcionen como Build-A-Bear (Construye un Oso), no puedes simplemente hacerlos según tus especificaciones y hacer que hagan lo que quieras. Es una lástima que siempre serán una decepción.

―No dije eso, ―dice el Sheriff. ―Te amo, niño, yo...

―Lo hiciste. Dijiste que cada vez que se le pide cuando voy a 'poner fin ese grado a buen uso' y cuando bailas en torno al tema cada vez que alguien te pregunta qué estoy haciendo estos días. Lo dices cuando ignoras el hecho de que su hijo está en una relación amorosa y comprometida y lo engañas para que salga en una cita en lugar de pasar tiempo con él, ―dice Stiles. ―Eres egoísta y estoy decepcionado.

―Lamento que te sientas así, ―dice el Sheriff. Y realmente, esa es la última puta gota. Stiles gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta principal. ―¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado de hablar de esto!

―Oh, definitivamente lo hacemos, ―dice Stiles, abriendo la puerta.

―¡Stiles, no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta! ―el Sheriff grita.

Stiles suelta una risa áspera.

―Tengo veintidós años, papá, ―dice Stiles. ―Quizás has estado demasiado ocupado en el trabajo para darte cuenta.

Stiles casi lamenta el último comentario, pero está muy enojado. No tenía idea de que su padre haría algo así, o incluso pensar en algo así. No había sabido que su padre le había odiado que estuviera con Peter. Su padre le había mentido, lo había engañado y tenía el descaro de actuar como la parte herida. Stiles tiene que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas antes de arrancar el automóvil, sabiendo que no es inteligente enojarse. Él saca su teléfono y llama a Peter, poniéndolo en el altavoz, antes de salir del camino de entrada.

―Hola, Stiles, ―la voz de Peter ronronea y la furia en Stiles disminuye de un hervor a hervir a fuego lento.

―Voy a ir, ―dice Stiles. ―Y no, no quiero hablar de eso.

Hay un silencio por un latido, entonces, ―¿Estás herido?

―No, ―dice Stiles.

―Entonces está bien. ¿Quieres que permanezca en la línea?

―No. Sí. No, ¿me hablarás de cualquier cosa? ¿Algo?

Peter se lanza a una historia sobre una consulta que tuvo el otro día, sobre cómo la dama había querido algo “místico” pero no podía decirle a Peter qué. Ella había dicho que no a un unicornio o a un hada, no a nada relacionado con la magia, no a ninguna de las sugerencias de Peter.

―Haberle sugerido un hombre lobo, ―dice Stiles. Peter se ríe suavemente.

―¿Debo esbozar la forma beta de Talia y tatuarla en el muslo de esta dama?

Stiles resopla al oír eso, sin sentir una risa completa. Su enojo lo está dejando, aunque está siendo reemplazado por la tristeza y un sentimiento de traición. Stiles no sabe cuál prefiere.

―Casi estoy allí, ―dice Stiles.

―Lo sé, puedo oírte, ―dice Peter.

―Nos vemos entonces, ―dice Stiles y cuelga.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Stiles está deteniéndose en la entrada aislada de Peter. Peter está esperando en el porche, con un par de pantalones de chándal negros y un henley gris suave, con los pies descalzos apoyados en la madera oscura. Stiles está fuera del jeep tan pronto como aparca y sube las escaleras hacia los brazos de Peter. Suspira cuando Peter lo aprieta con fuerza, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles. Él ama a Peter así, todo suave, cálido y amoroso. Peter está hecho de severidad y ángulos duros, debido a la influencia de la vida y su propia personalidad, pero puede ser así con Stiles. Y él puede estar relajado con su manada.

―¿Quieres ir a la cama? ―Peter pregunta.

Es temprano, sólo alrededor de las 9 de la tarde, pero Stiles está repentinamente agotado emocionalmente. Él asiente y deja que Peter lo guíe adentro. Él no lo necesita, su conoce su camino alrededor, es más que capaz de subir las escaleras por sí mismo, pero le gusta la mano de Peter sobre su espalda y le gusta que Peter quiere estar cerca de él. Peter lo empuja a limpiar su nuevo tatuaje y cuando termina, Peter ya apartó las mantas para él. Stiles se arrastra agradecido a su cama.

―¿Quieres estar solo? ―Peter pregunta, dudando al lado de la cama.

―No, ―dice Stiles, extendiendo la mano.

Peter lo toma y deja que Stiles lo lleve a la cama, envolviendo inmediatamente a Stiles como si fuera su juguete favorito. Presiona un beso detrás de la oreja de Stiles antes de susurrar: ―Te amo.

Stiles ama eso de Peter. Peter no le dará trivialidades inútiles o promete que todo estará bien. Peter no presiona. Probablemente pueda oler la tristeza de Stiles y preguntará al respecto mañana, pero no empuja esta noche. Peter solo lo apoya, le recuerda que lo aman y lo abraza fuertemente. Eso es lo que Stiles necesita, no una palmadita en la cabeza y una película de Hallmark romántica sobre la gente que tiene buenas intenciones.

Stiles se acurruca en el abrazo de Peter y suspira, tratando de soltar el dolor y la traición y enfocarse en el hombre con el que está.

―Yo también te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles ignora las llamadas y mensajes de texto de su padre durante los próximos tres días. Aún no está listo ni dispuesto a tratar con él. Sin embargo, su padre no parece entender el mensaje, porque en su camino a la tienda, Stiles es detenido por primera vez en cinco años. Es agente Parrish, uno de los favoritos de Stiles, y se ve extremadamente incómodo.

—Stiles—, dice Parrish.

—Parrish—, dice Stiles. —¿Estaba acelerando?

—No—, dice Parrish torpemente.

—¿Tengo una luz trasera rota?

—No.

—No estaba zigzagueando, ni enviando mensajes de texto, ni borracho, así que supongo que mi padre te ordenó que me detuvieras—. Stiles pregunta.

—Está preocupado por ti—, dice Parrish.

Stiles tiene un millón de respuestas mordaces listas, pero él las detiene. No es culpa de Parrish que el sheriff lo haya enviado a hacer su trabajo sucio.

—Dile que estoy vivo y retrocede—, dice Stiles.

Parrish parece aliviado de no tener que tener un corazón a corazón en el lado de la carretera y asiente.

—Que tengas un buen día—, dice Parrish.

Stiles no tiene en él el deseo de desearle lo mismo así que solo asiente.

Para cuando ingresa a la tienda, tiene unos quince minutos de retraso (se habría detenido para tomar un café porque ya se las arreglará sin él) y de mal humor. Erica lo mira y señala la habitación de atrás. Stiles no discute, solo desfila frente a la recepción y entra en la habitación de atrás, cayendo sobre el sofá tan pronto como está lo suficientemente cerca. Oye pasos y sabe por la cadencia que es Peter. Gimotea y estira un brazo, sin molestarse en mover la cabeza desde donde descansa sobre el cojín. Hay un bufido divertido, luego un peso colocándose junto a su cadera en el sofá. Stiles abre un ojo para ver a Peter sentado, una ceja levantada.

—Cállate—, dice Stiles.

—No dije nada—, dice Peter.

—Lo estabas pensando.

Peter gira los ojos pero empieza a frotar círculos suaves sobre la espalda de Stiles.

—¿Finalmente vas a decirme qué te ha estado molestando?— Peter pregunta. Stiles gime. —Creo que tres días es tiempo suficiente para revolcarse.

—¡No me estoy revolcando!— Stiles dice.

—Stiles, no puedo evitarlo si no me dices cuál es el problema—, dice Peter y se ve serio, tan serio, que Stiles gime de nuevo y jura antes de darse la vuelta para que esté acostado de espaldas.

—Está bien, así que no te enojes conmigo—, dice Stiles.

—Trataré de no ...—, dice Peter. —¿Has hecho algo que me obligue a estar enojado contigo?

—No—, dice Stiles. —Es mi papá.

—Lo asumí—, dice Peter.

—Él ... joder, está bien, él me preparó una cita, ¿de acuerdo?— Stiles dice, y luego agrega rápidamente: —¡No sabía! Se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos para cenar y él y la madre de Heather simplemente nos empujaron el uno al otro y escaparon. Conduje a Heather de vuelta a la casa de su novia, porque aparentemente la mamá es fanática y piensa que una polla puede curarla de la bisexualidad, luego tuve una gran pelea con mi padre al respecto .

—¿Estás bien?— Peter pregunta.

—¡No! ¡No, no lo estoy! No estoy bien porque mi padre haya ayudado a una chiflada homofóbica, no estoy bien porque no respete mi relación, no estoy bien, ¡esto no está bien!— Stiles dice.

—Está bien, ven aquí—, dice Peter, colocando a Stiles en una posición sentada y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

—Lo siento—, Stiles murmura en el pecho de Peter. —No sabía que no le gustabamos juntos.

—¿Dijo por qué?— Peter pregunta.

Stiles duda. Él no quiere decírselo a Peter. No quiere que las palabras de su padre hagan que Peter dude de sí mismo, palabras que Stiles seguramente hará eco de lo que los padres de Peter le dijeron durante años. Pero él no le miente a Peter.

—Stiles—, Peter empuja suavemente.

—Dijo que no le gustaba la diferencia de edad, no creía que íbamos a durar, y que no cree que seas lo suficientemente bueno—, dice Stiles, con voz baja.

—No lo soy—, dice simplemente Peter.

—¿Qué?— Stiles dice, liberándose de las garras de Peter para mirar al hombre. Lo más desgarrador es que parece que Peter está totalmente de acuerdo. —¡No! ¡Mierda, Peter!

—Stiles—, Peter dice pacientemente.

—No. Infiernos, no, ¿de acuerdo?— Stiles dice. Se arrastra sobre sus rodillas y agarra los hombros de Peter. —¿Me escuchas, está bien? Eres más que suficientemente bueno para mí. DEJA DE AGITAR LA CABEZA.

—Podrías hacerlo mejor que yo, Stiles—, dice Peter suavemente.

—De acuerdo, demos vuelta a la realidad por un segundo y digamos que eso es verdad. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que falta? Por todo lo que la sociedad dice que necesita ser un buen socio, ¡lo tiene! Tiene su propia casa, tiene su propio propio negocio, tienes éxito, eres hermoso y me amas —, dice Stiles. —Por cierto, no me importa nada de eso, excepto la parte de que me amas. Podrías estar sin hogar, sin trabajo, y parecer una patata, y aún así te amaré.

Peter se ve un poco abrumado por eso y Stiles se siente un poco como una mierda si su novio se ve sorprendido cuando lo felicita. Hace que su enojo hacia su padre se avive aún más brillante.

Después de eso, Stiles tiene como misión convencer a Peter de que es lo suficientemente bueno. Se asegura de señalar todo lo que Peter hace por Stiles y por su manada. Él también involucra a Erica y Boyd, porque también saben lo que es tener ‘una alarmante deficiencia de autoestima’. Stiles incluso hace que Isaac llame y hable con Peter sobre lo mucho que aprecia ser parte de una manada. Stiles cree que en realidad podría estar funcionando, lo cual es, por supuesto, cuando los Hales deciden tener una reunión familiar. Normalmente, estaría bien, pero significa que vienen Nana y Pop Hale.

Nana y Pop Hale se habían retirado a Florida hace unos años (cuando Stiles aún no sabía que eran los hombres lobo, imagínate), pero regresan periódicamente para ver a su familia. Esta vez, decidieron hacer una reunión familiar de su viaje. Así que todos los Hales que se casaron en otras manadas o simplemente se mudaron para probar algo nuevo están volando de regreso a Beacon Hills. Emily, la hermana menor y favorita de Peter, se había casado con una manada en Nueva Orleans y estaría saliendo con su esposa. La emoción de Peter de verla casi eclipsa su miedo a ver a Nana y Pop Hale.

Lo que pasa con Nana y Pop Hale es que no les gusta Peter. Ellos lo aman, él es su hijo, pero por todo lo que dijo Peter, no les gusta. Peter siempre ha sido el segundo mejor para Talia. Se graduó de NYU con un 4.0, y no importó. Era un exitoso abogado de negocios, y no importaba. Fue designado para ser el ejecutor de Talia, pero para sus padres, eso lo convirtió en 'otro', casi fuera de la manada. Lo que se suponía que debía hacer lo hacía desdeñoso. Así que dijo joder, siguió su pasión y se hizo tatuador. Por supuesto, Nana y Pop Hale odian eso también. Peter se convirtió en alfa, y no importo. No importa lo que Peter haga, él no será tan bueno como Talia, tan bueno de un hijo como quieran. Stiles los odia por eso.

Derek llega a casa para la reunión, por lo que Stiles está entusiasmado. Aunque solo han pasado un par de meses, Stiles echa de menos a Derek mientras está en la universidad. Él, Derek y Scott han sido inseparables durante años, por lo que es extraño tenerlos muy lejos. Y si es honesto consigo mismo, un poco preocupado de que van a estar bien sin él y no lo extrañarán en absoluto.

Sin embargo, no debió haberse preocupado. Tan pronto como él y Peter se estacionan detrás de la larga fila de coches en el camino de entrada de Hale, Derek está allí. Él casi tira a Stiles del coche y la abraza fuertemente. Stiles suspira y lo abraza. Es difícil estar sin su mejor amigo. Él tiene a Peter y a la manada, y aunque los ama a todos, no son un sustituto de Derek y Scott.

—Me están volviendo loco—, le susurra Derek al oído.

Peter resopla a su lado y tira de Derek en un abrazo cuando libera a Stiles.

—Son familia, es lo que hacen—, dice Peter.

—Oh, bueno, sí, pero me refiero a Isaac y Scott—, dice Derek.

Stiles levanta sus cejas ante eso.

—¿Cómo?— Stiles pregunta.

—Son mis amigos, y los amo, pero Jesús—, dice Derek. —Básicamente se adoran entre sí. Si no supiera que Scott tiene novia, juraría que van a empezar a salir.

Las cejas de Stiles suben aún más en eso, porque ¿qué? Sabía que Scott e Isaac se llevaban bien y que estaban cerca, pero... ¿qué?

Sin embargo, Stiles no tiene tiempo para cuestionar más porque Laura y Cora salen de la casa y básicamente arrastran a Stiles y Peter. Laura lleva la cazuela de Stiles a la cocina cuando Stiles y Peter son agarrados de inmediato por sus primos pequeños. Un niño pequeño al que le faltan los dos dientes frontales está sujeto a la pierna de Peter, sonriéndole. Stiles no lo reconoce, por lo que asume que es uno de los hijos de la otra hermana de Peter. La cara de Peter se ilumina.

—Oye, hombrecito—, dice Peter, extendiendo la mano para recoger al niño. Stiles adivinaría que el niño tiene seis años, aunque si es un hombre lobo, es difícil de decir. El niño grita de placer cuando Peter lo pone patas arriba y le hace cosquillas en los costados. —¡Te has vuelto tan grande!

—¡Tío Peter, yo también!— grita la chica que se aferra a la pierna de Stiles. Ella se parece mucho al niño pequeño, solo que su cabello es rubio arena, el de ella es de un rojo intenso.

—Entonces lo tienes—, dice Peter, extendiendo la mano.

La niña se separa de Stiles y se arroja al lado de Peter, dejándolo darle un abrazo con un solo brazo mientras arroja al niño sobre su hombro. Las entrañas de Stiles son cálidas, pegajosas y ugh. Stiles sabe que Peter ama a los niños, pero verlo siempre le hace algo.

—Stiles, este pequeño monstruo es George—, dice Peter, empujando al niño por encima del hombro. —Y esta es su hermana gemela, Ofelia.

La pequeña pelirroja sonríe y extiende su mano para que Stiles se estremezca.

—Encantado de conocerte—, dice y tiembla en serio, luego sonríe. —Mami dice que es una cortesía decir incluso si no lo decimos en serio, ¡pero lo digo en serio! ¡Porque eres el novio de tío Peter!

Stiles sonríe de regreso.

—Lo estoy. Encantado de conocerte, también, Ofelia—, dice Stiles.

—Leah—, dice la niña. —Ophelia suena como una anciana.

—Bueno, creo que es bonito—, dice Stiles. Leah sonríe.

—¡Peter!

Stiles levanta la vista y ve a una mujer bonita con el cabello rojo oscuro de Leah entrar corriendo a la habitación. Se lanza hacia Peter, a pesar de los gritos de protesta de sus hijos, y lo abraza con fuerza. Peter la abraza lo mejor que puede con dos niños unidos a él. Esta es Emily, recuerda Stiles. Solo la ha visto una o dos veces, pero hay fotos de ella y su familia en la casa de Hale. Peter tiene su tarjeta de Navidad en el refrigerador de su casa.

—¡Mamaaaaaaa, me estás aplastando!— Leah protesta desde donde está atrapada entre los dos adultos.

—Lo siento, bebé—, dice Emily, retrocediendo. Se gira hacia Stiles con una sonrisa y antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo, también lo abraza. —Oh Stiles, ¡es tan bueno verte! ¡Estás mucho mayor que la última vez que te vi!

A Stiles siempre le ha gustado Emily. Ella tiene la misma naturaleza combativa que Peter y, aunque se mudó a la universidad y luego se casó cuando Stiles era muy joven, recuerda que siempre tuvo tiempo para jugar con él y Derek.

—Oye, Emily—, dice Stiles, abrazándola.

—¡Dios mío, estaba tan feliz cuando Peter me dijo que también estabais juntos!— ella dice.

—¿Realmente?— Stiles pregunta, sorprendido. El resto de los Hales no se había enfadado exactamente, pero tampoco habían saltado de alegría.

—¡Por supuesto!— Emily dice. —Él habla de ti todo el tiempo. Lo haces tan feliz—.

—Uh huh, vámonos—, dice Peter, dejando a George en el suelo e intentando llevar a Emily de vuelta a la cocina. —No escuches una palabra, ella dice que es una mentirosa. Soy miserable.

Stiles resopla y ve a Peter tirar de Emily con él. George y Leah lo miran con idénticas sonrisas y con sus ojos azules, es una mirada de Peter lo que lo hace feliz de que ni él ni Peter quieran engendrar.

—¿Qué pasa?— Stiles les pregunta a los dos.

—Nana y Pop están aquí—, dice George.

El estómago de Stiles cae.

—Y no se nos permite ser groseros frente a ellos—, dice Leah. —Entonces, ¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotros en el patio trasero para que no tengamos que estar cerca de ellos?—

Stiles se ahoga en su risa. Él espera que dondequiera que Nana y Pop estén en la casa, estuvieran demasiado ocupados para escuchar eso. O George y Leah todavía no tienen un concepto de audiencia de hombre lobo o no les importa. Stiles sospecha que es l último.

—Déjame ver cómo está Talia y ver si ella necesita ayuda primero, ¿está bien chicos?— Stiles dice.

—¡Estaremos en el patio trasero!— Leah dice, corriendo por la cocina hacia la puerta trasera con George pisándole los talones.

Stiles sacude la cabeza divertido y los sigue a la cocina para reunirse con Peter y Emily. Talia y David también están allí, todos bailan uno alrededor del otro tratando de ayudar a cocinar. Eventualmente, Talia simplemente los muestra y les dice que puede hacerlo ella misma. Entonces es cuando Nana Hale decide hacer su aparición.

—Oh, Talia, siempre tomaste tanto. ¿Nadie te ayuda?— ella pregunta.

Stiles aprieta los dientes y trata de no señalar que Nana Hale tiene oído lobo y puede oír fácilmente que Talia acaba de decirles que la dejen hacerlo.

—Está bien, mamá—, dice Talia. —Ya casi termino.

Nana Hale dice. La cara de Peter está cuidadosamente en blanco y Stiles la odia. Nana Hale se da vuelta como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Peter y Stiles están en la habitación y que aparentemente no puede contener su expresión de decepción. Ella lo reemplaza rápidamente, pero Stiles no está seguro de que no estuviera allí a propósito en primer lugar.

—Hola Peter, Stiles—, dice Nana Hale. Abrazó a cada uno de ellos con delicadeza y rapidez, como si olieran y no quisiera tocarlos demasiado tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás, Stiles querido?— Nana Hale pregunta.

Solía deleitarlo que lo llamara querido, que a pesar de que él no es un Hale, quería hablar con él y le gustaba. Ahora solo hace que su piel se arrastre, especialmente con la forma en que no pregunta primero sobre su propio hijo.

—Bien—, dice Stiles, tomando la mano de Peter en la suya. —Disfrutando de estar con Peter—.

—Ah, sí, Talia mencionó que habíais entrado en una relación—, dice Nana Hales. —Huh, pensé que ya habríais roto.

—¡No!— Stiles dice, con fuerza alegre. —Todavía felizmente enamorado.

—Oh, bueno, cariño—, dice Nana Hale y le da una palmadita en la mejilla. Stiles tiene el impulso absurdo de morderla. —Y Peter, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Todavía estás dibujando?

—Todavía soy un tatuador, sí—, dice Peter.

—Oh, ya veo—, dice Nana Hale, como si pensara que Peter había vuelto a tomar mágicamente el derecho corporativo. —¿Estás seguro de que tu empresa no te querrá de regreso?

—Bastante—, dice Peter.

Nana Hale abre la boca otra vez y Stiles ya ha tenido suficiente por ahora y dice: —¡Peter! ¿Es que George y Leah nos llaman? Vámonos.

Stiles empuja a Peter hacia la puerta trasera y lo saca de la cocina, sin importarle un poco que Nana Hale pueda decir que Leah y George no los estaban llamando en absoluto. Tan pronto como divisan a Stiles y Peter, les gritan que corran hacia ellos, sin embargo (o tienen un increíblemente sincronización o son pequeños espías desviados y estaban escuchando su conversación). Entonces, es solo una mentira parcial, ¿verdad?

Leah y George los llevan a un juego sobre George como un príncipe que necesita ser salvado de Leah, el temible dragón. Stiles y el tío Peter están jugando el papel de los valientes rescatadores cuando Derek aparece repentinamente de la nada y aborda a Peter y Stiles.

—¡Derek!— George grita cuando Derek se vuelve hacia él. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Soy el hermano del dragón!— Derek gruñó.

Leah grita de alegría cuando ella y Derek proceden a pisotear al pobre príncipe George y sus rescatadores.

—¿No se supone que los dragones fueron asesinados, no al revés? Peter pregunta mientras se sienta después de ‘morir’ dramáticamente.

—Los malos no siempre pierden—, dice Leah sabiamente. —Además, el dragón solo necesitaba comida.

—Ah, ya veo—, dice Peter.

Peter, Derek, George y Leah giran la cabeza de inmediato hacia la casa, escuchando lo que Stiles supone que alguien los llama para que no los escuche.

—Dios, es raro cuando hacéis eso—, dice Stiles.

—El almuerzo está casi listo—, dice Peter.

Derek ayuda a George y Leah a ponerse de pie y le pagan usando sus brazos como columpios. Derek camina hacia la puerta trasera con un niño en cada brazo, balanceándose desde sus brazos como un columpio de cuerda. Leah se suelta cuando llegan a la puerta y se lanza de vuelta a donde Peter y Stiles todavía están sentados en la hierba. Leah toma la cara de Peter en sus manos y lo mira muy seriamente.

—Tío Peter—, dice ella. —Los chicos malos tienen familias, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí—, dice Peter.

—¿Son Nana y Pop tus malos?— ella susurra. Stiles no sabe si está lo suficientemente callada como para que nadie dentro pueda oírla o no, pero espera que no puedan escucharla.

Peter la mira durante un largo rato y Stiles no cree que vaya a responder, pero Peter susurra: —A veces—. Su voz es suave y se agrieta un poco, como le duele decirlo.

Leah asiente y le echa los brazos al cuello. Stiles apenas la oye decir: —No dejen que los malos ganen.

—Lo intentaré, niña.

—Hazlo o no, no lo intentes—, dice Leah.

Stiles lucha una risa por lo serio que lo dice. Peter sonríe,

—Está bien, vamos a quedar varados. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre tendrá mi cabeza si vienes a la mesa cubierta de polvo—, dice Peter.

Leah acepta con facilidad y toma la mano de Peter, luego, para sorpresa de Stiles, toma también la mano de Stiles y los lleva de regreso a la casa. Stiles se pregunta si Peter sabe que la expresión de su rostro lo hace ver como si caminara hacia el verdugo.

—Oye—, dice Stiles, impidiendo a Peter seguir a Leah adentro. Stiles se inclina hacia el espacio de Peter, apoyando sus frentes juntas. —¿Te amo, está bien?

—Lo sé—, dice Peter. —Yo también te amo.

—¿Recuerdas, suricatos?

—Suricatos—, acepta Peter.

Suricatos había sido idea de Stiles. Cuando cualquiera de ellos se encuentra en una situación en la que se sienten incómodos pero no quieren decirlo francamente delante de quien sea que estén, recurren a la palabra ‘suricatos’ para conversar. Lo había aprendido mirando a Lydia y Allison entrar en un bar y ser piropeadas por tipos espeluznantes. Cada vez que uno de ellos decía ‘los Alpes franceses’, el otro se precipitaba a salvarles la atención no deseada. La versión de Lydia usualmente involucraba derramar bebidas en las personas, mientras que el método de Allison solía depender del dolor. Stiles espera que no tenga que hacer ninguna de esas cosas hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles ama a las sobrinas y sobrinos de Peter y odia a Nana y Pop Hale. George y Leah son unos cabrones desviados y exigen que Peter y Stiles se sienten a su lado para almorzar porque —¡ no hemos visto al tío Peter en tanto tiempo, por favor!— Tan pronto como Emily —cava, Peter y Stiles son arrastrados a la mitad de la mesa, justo a la división entre las partes de la mesa para niños y adultos. Así que, básicamente, tan lejos de Nana y Pop Hale como pudieron sin sentarse con los niños. Stiles es una mierda para adivinar las fases de desarrollo de los niños, pero ¿es este nivel de tortuosidad normal en niños de seis años? A la mierda si él lo sabe.

Stiles está inmensamente agradecido con Derek y Cora en este momento, ambos mantienen la conversación lejos de Peter cada vez que sienten que se está desviando hacia territorio peligroso. Cuando Pop Hale comienza a hablar sobre cómo muchas pequeñas empresas fracasan, Derek le cuenta que piensa que podría estar fallando en la química, ¿sabe algo al respecto? Cora incluso dice que cree que su compañero de trabajo Justin podría ser un vampiro, ¿cuáles son los signos otra vez? cuando Pop Hale les recuerda a los niños que sean como Talia cuando crezcan.

Pero incluso ellos no pueden detener a Nana Hale cuando se dirige directamente a Stiles.

—Sabes, Stiles, Talia te llevaría felizmente a su manada si le preguntas—, dice Nana Hale.

—Mamá—, dice Talia en tono de advertencia.

—Estoy en la manada de Peter—, dice Stiles. Está impresionado por el nivel en el que mantiene su voz, aunque si fuera un lobo, está seguro de que sus ojos brillarían.

—Bueno, no tienes que estarlo, chico—, dice Pop Hale. Su sonrisa genial hace que Stiles sienta náuseas.

—Bueno, ves que le amo, hijo, y soy su segundo, así que estoy bien donde estoy—, dice Stiles con una voz falsamente dulce. Peter toma su mano debajo de la mesa.

Stiles piensa que salieron indemnes del almuerzo cuando Nana Hale hace un comentario despectivo sobre —los jóvenes y todos esos tatuajes asquerosos—. La mano de Peter se convulsiona alrededor de Stiles 'donde están descansando sobre la mesa y Stiles cree que podría ser donde Peter finalmente la pierde. El tatuaje es su pasión, su sustento. Es su arte y su amor y es una mierda todo eso ... Stiles está a punto de estallar cuando Cora se pone de pie. Los ojos de Nana y Pop Hales se abren cuando se levanta el costado de la camisa para mostrar el hermoso hilo de ADN en el que Peter había grabado el año pasado.

—Me encanta el mío—, dice Cora.

Derek levanta su camisa y se da la vuelta para que puedan ver su triskelion.

—Yo también—, dice Derek.

—¡Oh Derek, es un signo de devoción a tu manada!— Nana Hale dice.

Stiles golpea la cabeza contra la mesa.

Peter y Stiles logran escapar a la cocina como voluntarios para lavar los platos. Esto los trae desde el patio trasero donde las docenas de Hales están reunidos y en la relativa seguridad de la casa. Peter deja escapar un fuerte aliento cuando entran y se inclina sobre el fregadero, con las manos apoyadas en el mostrador. Stiles lo rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza entre sus omóplatos.

—Lo siento—, murmura Stiles.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa—, dice Peter.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podemos simplemente gritarles?

Peter resopla.

—Estoy seguro.

Pasan mucho tiempo lavando los platos, mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero a Stiles no le molestan los dedos. Si le pone a Peter una barba de jabón, bueno, eso está entre ellos. Emily entra justo cuando terminan y abraza a Peter en un fuerte abrazo. Peter la abraza, suspirando en el abrazo de su hermana.

—No pensé que serían tan malos—, dice Emily.

—Yo tampoco—, dice Peter. —Es fácil olvidarlo, hacerte pensar que te estás empeñando en ser peor de lo que es.

—No lo eres—, dice Emily. —Es horrible, es inaceptable, es ...

—Es como es—, dice Peter. —Ambos sabemos que si dices algo, no cambiarás de opinión, simplemente te pondrás de su lado malo.

Emily suspira. —Te amo, hermanito—, dice ella.

—Yo también te amo.

—Ven a ver a los niños ahora. ¿Creo que están jugando algún tipo de juego de dragones?

Peter se ríe y él y Stiles la ponen al día con el juego de antes.

Peter y Stiles derivan de grupo en grupo. Pasan mucho tiempo charlando con un primo segundo que hace trabajos de reparación de viviendas. Está interesado en lo que han hecho con la tienda y la casa, y está muy impresionado con el trabajo de Peter. Hablan con Emily y su esposa por unas horas sobre los niños, la manada de Emliy, e incluso un plan para venir y visitar. Stiles puede decir que Peter está más relajado ahora. Nana y Pop todavía están por ahí, pero su atención está en otra parte y Peter puede relajarse más y pasar tiempo con su hermano favorito.

Es extraño ver a Nana y Pop Hale con sus nietos. Son cariñosos, y aunque claramente tienen favoritos, no los tratan mal a ninguno de ellos, no como si trataran a Peter. Stiles no puede imaginarse cómo fue para Peter crecer con personas que básicamente le dijeron en cada acción que él no era lo suficientemente bueno. Trata de no pensar en eso porque simplemente se enojará y no debería hacerlo al estar en una familia que literalmente pueda oler emociones.

Cuando Talia y su esposo Paul gritan que la cena estará lista en diez minutos, Emily se pone de pie y llama a Leah y George. Vienen corriendo desde el costado de la casa, seguidos por Miranda y algunos de los otros primos. Leah y George se estrellan contra las piernas de los padres, todas sonríen.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mira! ¡Somos como el tío Peter! ¡Y Stiles, Cora y Derek!— George dice.

George, Leah, Miranda y algunos de los otros primos tienen marcadores en todos los colores que cubren completamente sus brazos, creando figuras de sí mismos con hojas. George tiene muchos remolinos y un gran gato rosa y Leah tiene, sorprendentemente, un dragón.

—¡Miraos, pequeños artistas!— Emily dice. —Está bien, veo un gatito, un dragón, ¿es un castillo? Me encantan los bigotes, George.

—Ahora realmente—, dice Nana Hale con desaprobación.

—Oh, relájate, mamá, es un marcador lavable, saldrá bien—, dice Emily.

—Deberías mantener a los niños alejados de esas malas influencias—, dice Pop Hale con tristeza.

Y Stiles realmente ha tenido suficiente. Al parecer, también lo han hecho Emily y Cora porque las tres tienen miradas de muerte al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Emily son duros y su boca está apretada en una delgada línea.

—George, Ofelia, por favor entra y lávate las manos para la cena—, dice Emily rígidamente.

Leah y George se van, y Stiles apenas puede escuchar a George decir: —Uh oh, mamá está loca—. Los otros primos los siguen rápidamente, desconcertados por la repentina tensión en el patio trasero.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente ser los padres más picantes del mundo?— Stiles pregunta conversacionalmente.

Nana y Pop Hale miran alrededor por un segundo, antes de parecer sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que Stiles está hablando de ellos.

—¿Disculpa?— Nana Hale dice, voz peligrosa.

—Lo siento, ¿tartamudeé?— Stiles dice. —Tal vez no estaba claro. ¿Cómo se siente. Ser los. Peores Padres del mundo?

—Cuida tu tono, muchacho—, gruñe Pop Hale. —Yo era el alfa Hale para...

—Sí y ya no estás, ¿verdad?— Stiles se quiebra. —No, tú empacaste y fuiste a Florida. ¿Sabes quién es un alfa? Peter. ¿Sabes quién tiene una manada exitosa? Peter. ¿Quién está aquí para su familia en lugar de vivir en todo el país? Peter. Tú sabes a quién quiere. ¿Toda su familia? Peter. Oh, excepto por ti, por supuesto. ¿Amas a tu hijo? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¡Estás fuera de lugar, Stiles!— Nana Hale dice. —¡Peter, controla a tu novio!

—No—, dice perezosamente. Está recostado en su silla, aparentemente bastante contento de ver el espectáculo, aunque Stiles sabe que si alguien lo amenazara, Peter estaría fuera de esa silla en un segundo.

—Verás, mi padre es el sheriff—, dice Stiles lentamente, aunque todavía le duele pensar en su padre en este momento. —Así que confía en mí, he visto lo más bajo de lo bajo. Pero nada me repugna tanto como los padres inútiles y abusivos.

—¡Nunca golpeamos a los niños!— Nana dice.

—Créanme cuando también digo—, Stiles continúa como si ella no hubiera hablado, —que como hijo de un policía, sé cómo hacer la vida muy difícil para las personas.

—¿Nos estás amenazando?— Pop Hale pregunta, más asombrado que enojado.

—Sí—, dice Stiles simplemente.

—Tal vez todos deberíamos tomar una respiración profunda—, Laura intenta. —Y...

—No—, dice Cora. Todos la miran en estado de shock. —Peter siempre ha estado aquí para nosotros. Incluso cuando ha vivido en Nueva York, siempre contestaba el teléfono cada vez que lo necesitaba. Cómo lo tratas no es justo con Nana y Pop—. Peter la mira como si quisiera abrazarla y nunca la deje ir.

—No nos quedaremos a cenar—, dice Stiles. Peter toma eso como su señal y se para. —Fue encantador veros a todos. Excepto a vosotros dos, pueden irse a la mierda—, dice Stiles, señalando a Nana y Pop Hale.

—Peter, no te atrevas a irte o ...

—¿Qué harás?— Peter pregunta, voz mordaz. —¿Vas a cortar mi herencia? Hazlo, no me importa. ¿Nunca volverás a hablar conmigo? Será una bendición. No has sido más que despreciativo desde que nací. El más joven, el niño accidental que nunca quisiste.

—Peter, te amamos—, dice Nana Hale. —Es solo ...

—Voy a detenerte allí mismo—, dice Stiles. —Un padre nunca debería, nunca decir, 'Te amo, pero ...'. A pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, criaste (y lo digo sin apretar) a un hijo maravilloso. Me encanta la mierda de él y vamos a ir a un lugar que valga la pena nuestro tiempo. Así que, literalmente, en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

—Voy contigo—, dice Cora. Nana Hale intenta agarrar su codo cuando pasa, pero Cora le quita el agarre. —No te preocupes. El miedo del tío Peter me ha corrompido ya—, dice ella.

—Genial—, dice Stiles. —Vamos a por un yogur helado.

Talia y Paul se quedan boquiabiertos en la cocina cuando entran, tratando de evitar que los niños corran afuera para ver de qué se trata el grito.

—Peter ...— dice Talia. —No lo hice ...

—Son ellos, no tú—, dice Peter, pero él no la mira. Sigue a Stiles, Cora detrás de ellos.

—Cora ...—, dice Paul.

—Volveré mañana—, dice Cora.

Peter los detiene cuando llegan al coche y tira de Stiles, enterrando su cara en el cuello del otro hombre. Stiles lo abraza con la misma fiereza.

—Eres mío—, susurra Stiles. —Nadie puede lastimarte, eres mío.

Peter se detiene solo para tirar de Cora en un abrazo también.

—Gracias—, murmura.

—No necesita agradecernos—, dice Cora. —Estamos haciendo lo correcto.

—Lo que ella dijo—, dice Stiles. —Ahora vamos, necesitamos un poco de yogurt congelado y una película de acción sin sentido.

Se detienen en una tienda de comestibles y cargan cuatro de galones de yogurt congelado antes de regresar a casa de Peter. Stiles envía un mensaje de texto a Boyd y Erica con anticipación y tienen preparada la película de Italian Job lista para reproducirla cuando lleguen a casa. También arrastraron todos los cojines del sofá y las mantas al suelo y colocaron un pequeño nido sobre la alfombra. Stiles empuja a Peter hacia ellos y le da un litro de yogurt congelado antes de dirigirse a la cocina para guardar los otros tres y tomar algunas cucharas. Cuando él vuelve a salir, Cora está apoyada contra las piernas de Peter y Erica está acurrucada contra su lado izquierdo, Boyd se acurruca detrás de ella. Stiles sonríe suavemente y apaga las luces antes de unirse a ellos, colocándose contra el costado izquierdo de Peter.

Boyd se queda dormido a los diez minutos de comenzar la película, como siempre. Erica resopla pero se acurruca más cerca de su costado. Cora parece un poco vacilante al principio, como si no quisiera invadir los lazos de la otra manada, pero Stiles intenta asegurarse de que sepa que es bienvenida. Stiles apoya una mano sobre su hombro, donde está acostada sobre las piernas de Peter y juguetea con su cabello, de la misma manera que sabe que a Erica le gusta. No está seguro si va a recibir un puñetazo en la cara, pero Cora se relaja y se da cuenta de que está bien.

Peter se desplaza hacia el final de la película, con los ojos dirigidos a la puerta. Antes de que Stiles pueda preguntar qué, hay un golpe.

—Es Derek—, dice Peter.

Stiles va con Peter a la puerta, sin saber qué va a hacer. Él espera que Derek y Peter no pelearán. Ha sido un infierno de un día y después de todo con su padre ... él simplemente no puede ver a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida en las gargantas del otro. Cuando Peter abre la puerta, Derek tiene los hombros encorvados y mira hacia abajo.

—¿Derek?— Peter pregunta.

—Lo siento—, dice Derek en voz baja.

Stiles mira a Peter, quien solo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Perdón por qué?— Peter pregunta.

Derek mira hacia arriba y parece tan conflictivo y nervioso que Stiles solo quiere abrazarlo.

—No debería haber dejado que Nana y Pop te dijeran nada. Debería haber intervenido como la tía Emily y Stiles—, dice Derek. —No te culpo por estar enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Derek—, dice Peter. —Son tu familia. Esos son tus abuelos. No te culpo por no querer pelear con ellos.

—Sí, amigo. No eres exactamente la persona más conflictiva—, dice Stiles.

—Pero ellos son mi familia. No deberían tener que ser ellos quienes les digan lo que dicen que está mal—, dice Derek.

—No estoy enojado contigo—, dice Peter nuevamente.

—¿Aceptarás mi disculpa?— Derek pregunta y wow, sin Stiles alrededor, Scott realmente ha conseguido más de esa molesta brújula de moralidad en Derek.

—Lo hago—, dice Peter.

Derek se relaja aliviando y deja que Peter lo jale para un abrazo. Cora sale de la sala de estar y de inmediato la detienen también. Stiles retrocede y les permite tener su momento.

—¿Están bien?— Erica pregunta cuando Stiles regresa a la sala de estar. Boyd está despierto y se sienta a su lado.

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Creo que Derek y Cora se quedarán aquí esta noche.

—Te ayudaré a preparar las habitaciones de los invitados—, dice Boyd, de pie.

—Gracias—, dice Stiles.

Las camas ya tienen sábanas limpias, pero Stiles odia la sensación de sabanas viejas que han estado allí por un tiempo, por lo que cambia la ropa de cama. Boyd hace la habitación frente a él, asegurándose de que nadie haya dejado nada fuera de lugar. Es un poco tonto ya que nadie está en las habitaciones libres, pero es algo que la madre de Stiles siempre le enseñó a hacer, y la familia de Boyd también.

—Oye—, dice Boyd, deteniendo a Stiles antes de que bajen las escaleras. —¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—No—, dice Stiles, tragándose el dolor que siempre se inflama cuando piensa en su padre últimamente. —Y no sé cuándo lo haré.

—Está bien—, dice Boyd. —No te lo digo. Solo te estoy diciendo que estamos aquí para ti.

—¡Muy bien, lo estamos!— Erica grita desde abajo.

Stiles resopla, pero es cariñoso.

—Gracias—, dice. —No ... no sé qué decirle, ¿sabes? No creo que él siquiera sepa por qué lo que hizo estuvo mal.

Boyd solo se encoge de hombros.

—La única forma de saber es hablar con él—, dice.

—¿Pensé que dijiste que no me estabas empujando de una manera u otra?— Stiles dice.

—No estoy—, dice Boyd. —Pero no sabrás lo que está pensando a menos que le preguntes.

—¿Y si no me gusta lo que tiene que decir? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Perdí a mi padre porque amo a Peter? ¿Perdí a Peter porque mi padre no puede llevar nuestra relación y sigue tratando de separarnos?— Stiles dice.

—No perderás a Peter—, dice Boyd con firmeza. —No sé qué pasará contigo papá, pero sé que Peter te ama y nunca te dejará, especialmente no por esto.

—Lo sé—, dice Stiles. —Todavía es ... todavía.

—Lo sé—, dice Boyd. Él le da una palmadita en el hombro de Stiles y le da una mirada larga que Stiles normalmente se reiría, pero es sincero y lleno de cariño y dios, ¿cómo Stiles consiguió esta buena gente en su vida?

—Gracias, Boyd—, dice Stiles en voz baja antes de girar y bajar las escaleras.

Erica lo abraza tan pronto como sus pies tocan el piso porque aparentemente esta noche se trata de abrazos.

—Te amamos, ¿de acuerdo?— ella dice.

—Yo también los amo—, dice Stiles.

Él tiene que irse a la cama. Ha sido un día largo y emotivo y solo necesita dormir, especialmente envuelto en Peter. Peter parece tener el mismo pensamiento porque les muestra a Derek y Cora las habitaciones y la ropa (de Erica y Peter) que pueden pedir prestada para el día siguiente antes de tomar la mano de Stiles y arrastrarlo a su habitación. Stiles se desnuda lentamente, no por el deseo de ser atractivo, pero está tan cansado que no tiene la energía para nada más. Peter parece estar pensando lo mismo cuando se prepara para la cama. Duermen desnudos porque a ambos les encanta la sensación de que no hay nada entre ellos más que la piel, y Peter inmediatamente se lleva a Stiles cuando se arrastra a la cama, enterrando su cara en el cuello del otro hombre.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?— Stiles pregunta en voz baja.

—No—, Peter respira contra la garganta de Stiles.

—¿Estás seguro? Como que hice un huracán de tu reunión familiar ...

Peter resopla en el cuello de Stiles.

—Sobrevivirán—, dice Peter.

—Quiero decir ... realmente les grité a tus padres—, dice Stiles.

—Stiles—, Peter suspira y levanta la cabeza como si fuera la mayor dificultad que ha tenido que soportar. —Mis padres ... mis padres son buenas personas. Cuando mi padre era el alfa, primero ponen la manada. Aman a sus nietos. Donan a Humane Society y a la investigación contra el cáncer. A veces no les gusta su hijo. las buenas personas hacen cosas horribles.

—No es justo—, dice Stiles.

—No lo es—, acepta Peter. —Pero te tengo a ti. Tengo mi mamada, mi familia. He enterrado el hacha con Talia, puedo ver a mis sobrinas y sobrinos cuando quiero. Tengo un trabajo que amo. Estoy bien sin ellos—. Peter sonríe un poco y agrega: —Y pude ver su expresión cuando los evisceras verbalmente frente a toda su familia.

Stiles gime y entierra su cara en sus manos.

—Voy a ser expulsado de la casa Hale por el resto de mi vida—, dice Stiles.

—Solo cuando están en la ciudad—, Peter le asegura. —Derek dijo que Talia le gritó a mamá cuando nos fuimos.

—¿Qué?— Stiles pregunta. —Talia. Talia como siempre en control, alfa, puede ser un poco arrogante a veces, ¿esa Talia?

—'Perdió ‘su mierda' es como Derek lo describió—, dice Peter. Él suena completamente encantado con la idea.

—Bueno ... mierda. Lamento habérmelo perdido—, dice Stiles.

—Cubriste lo suficiente como para que probablemente no extrañáramos mucho—, dice Peter. —Ahora vuelve aquí, necesito dormir.

Peter se acurruca en Stiles, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Peter, justo sobre el murciélago tatuado en la cadera de Peter. Peter exhala un suspiro de satisfacción y Stiles se suelta, llevándose a la deriva con el hombre que ama.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Stiles solo ha estado dormido por unas horas cuando suena su teléfono. Él gime y ciegamente alcanza la mesita donde está el teléfono. No se molesta en mirar el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

—¿Hola? —el pregunta somnoliento

—¡Stiles! Dime que no estás en The Jungle en estos momento. —Es la voz de su padre en la línea y algo en el estómago estúpido de Stiles.

—No estoy en The Jungle en este momento, —dice Stiles.

Hay una fuerte exhalación en la línea y su padre dice: —Bien, bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Hubo un tiroteo, estamos de camino hacia allí ahora.

—No, Peter y yo no hemos ido desde hace unos pocos meses, —dice Stiles. Honestamente, él y Peter solo han ido unas cuantas veces para algunos cumpleaños o las noches fetichistas.

—Me alegra que ambos estén a salvo, —dice el sheriff.

Stiles tiene ganas de decir que sí, claro, pero él sabe que su padre en realidad no le desea daño físico a Peter, así que se muerde la lengua.

—Mantente a salvo, —dice Stiles.

—Stiles ... ¿puedo llamarte más tarde? ¿Para hablar?

Stiles quiere decir que no. Stiles quiere decirle que se vaya a la mierda, que todavía está enojado con él. Pero al ver a los padres de Peter, la forma en que lo tratan ... él no quiere estar tan separado de su padre.

—Todavía estoy enojado contigo, —dice Stiles sin rodeos. —Pero estoy dispuesto a hablar.

—Eso es todo lo que pido, —dice el sheriff. —Lo siento, muchacho. Mira, me tengo que ir, ya casi llegamos. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles.

Stiles cuelga y gime, coloca su teléfono en la mesita de noche antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Peter extiende un brazo sobre la cintura de Stiles y lo acerca más. Stiles suspira y gira su cara en el hombro de Peter.

—Es una mala idea, —dice Stiles.

—Estarás bien, —dice somnoliento.

—Claro, —dice Stiles en el hombro de Peter. —Lo que digas.

—Estará bien, —dice Peter, acariciando a Stiles.

Stiles quiere que Peter tenga razón, pero aún le cuesta volver a dormirse.

Stiles está de mal humor cuando se despierta después de dormir apenas cinco horas. Sin embargo, intenta pasar de largo porque va a ver a Isaac por Skype más tarde y no siempre se siente cómodo con muchas emociones negativas. Stiles trata de mantenerse cerca de Isaac de esa manera. Stiles supera la mayoría de la llamada, realmente ha extrañado a Isaac, a pesar de lo mucho que puede ser. Entonces Isaac comienza a moverse nerviosamente hacia el final de la llamada y juega con sus manos.

—¿Isaac? —Erica pregunta.

—¿Podemos salir con gente de fuera de la manada?—Isaac pregunta.

—Amigo, por supuesto que … —Stiles se corta y mira a Peter. —Él puede salir fuera de la manada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Stiles, —dice Peter con un vistazo. —Especialmente considerando que somos una manada tan pequeña.

—Ooh, ¿a quién estás buscando para salir?— Erica se burla.

Stiles tiene la sensación de que lo sabe.

—Es, eh, es Scott, —dice Isaac, sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Scott tiene una novia, —dice Erica, confundida.

—Sí, nosotros uh, íbamos a salir todos juntos, —dice Isaac.

—Eh, —dice Erica.

—Stiles y Peter, no parecéis sorprendidos ... —Derek los delató.

—Un poco, —dice Stiles. —No sobre Allison sin embargo.

—¿Va a ser un problema? ¿Por Allison?— Isaac pregunta con cautela. —Le pregunté a Derek y él dijo que estaba bien con él, pero vosotros sois mi manada y ... sí.

—Está bien, —dice Peter lentamente, como si estuviera sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. —Te advierto que tengas cuidado. A pesar de que ella sabe sobre hombres lobo, no te reveles a ninguno de ellos sin hablar conmigo primero.

—Puedo hacer eso, —dice Isaac, asintiendo con la cabeza. Parece aliviado y francamente, Stiles no lo culpa. Si él fuera Peter, no sabe si podrá estar bien con eso. —¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Stiles?

Stiles parpadea.

—Sí, amigo, ¿por qué no sería?— Stiles pregunta.

—Bueno, él es uno de tus mejores amigos, no quiero que pienses que me estoy mudando a tu territorio ni nada de eso.

Stiles expresa su preocupación.

—Scott es su propia persona y siempre que sea feliz, estoy feliz, —dice Stiles. —Además, estoy saliendo con un hombre significativamente mayor que yo, no es realmente mi lugar tirar piedras a las relaciones no tradicionales.

—No significativamente más viejo, —refunfuña Peter.

—El punto es, —dice Stiles, girando los ojos hacia Peter. —Tú lo haces, boo.

—Oh Dios, nunca vuelvas a decir eso—. Isaac dice.

Concluyen la llamada bastante rápido después de eso. Isaac realmente tiene algunos estudios que hacer y Boyd, Peter y Erica necesitan abrir la tienda. Stiles no está seguro de cuándo va a llamar su padre y no quiere sentarse todo el día metido en ella, así que se va. Peter es bastante eficiente para distraerlo de la muerte inminente revisando nuevas ideas de tatuajes y diseños de protección de su amigo brujo, David.

—Cree que podría poner un hechizo de guardián en la tinta del tatuaje, —le dice Peter. Están en la trastienda como la mesa de dibujo, hojeando dibujos.

—¿Un qué?— Stiles pregunta.

—Sería un guardián para ti, o para quien sea que esté, —explica Peter. —Digamos que te tatué un lobo con esa tinta. Ese lobo podría saltarte temporalmente de tu cuerpo y protegerte del daño.

—¡Cierra la puerta delantera!— Stiles dice. —¿Eso es posible?

—Él piensa que sí. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ni en qué medida, pero incluso si solo es una sombra del animal el que actúa como una distracción, eso sería suficiente, —dice Peter.

—¿Por qué te lo está diciendo? Sin ánimo de ofender, sé que eres 'amigo' y todo eso, pero no parece ser exactamente del tipo que comparte la información sin una advertencia, —dice Stiles.

—Y la gente dice que eres una cara bonita, —dice Peter, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles grazna indignado. —Tienes razón. Quiere que lo intente con él.

—¿En serio? ¿Quiere ser tu conejillo de Indias mágico?— Stiles pregunta.

—Su familia falleció recientemente y creo que siente perdido, —dice Peter.

—¿Qué era su familiar?— Stiles pregunta con curiosidad.

—Un búho, —dice Peter.

—Estoy tratando de reprimir las bromas de Harry Potter, para que lo sepas, —dice Stiles.

—Bueno, ella era conocida por arrancarle los ojos a la gente, —dice Peter. —Así que a menos que Hedwig hiciera eso ...

—Uh, no, no puedo decir que lo hizo, —dice Stiles. —Espera, ¿has leído Harry Potter?

—Por supuesto, no soy un pagano, —dice Peter. —Si el tutor trabaja con David, quiero que consideres dejarme que te lo haga a ti.

—¿Por qué?— Stiles pregunta. Él sabe que Peter siempre está feliz de tatuarlo, una mezcla entre el amor por su trabajo y su amor por ver su marca en Stiles, así que no es demasiado sorprendente, pero Stiles siempre ha tenido la impresión de que Peter no es el más grande fan de la magia. Por otra parte, Peter había conseguido el medallón y las bolsas hexagonales de David para proteger a Stiles, así que tal vez esté equivocado.

—No me desagrada la magia, —dice Peter, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Stiles. —Simplemente no confío en las manos equivocadas. Si te agrega protección, estoy más que de acuerdo con eso.

—Aw, eres suave, —dice Stiles, empujando a Peter en el costado.

—Bájate, —refunfuña Peter, alejando a medias a Stiles. —Tengo que terminar el boceto para esto, vete al molestar a Erica.

—Claro, alitas de pollo, —dice Stiles. Peter solo pone los ojos en blanco.

Boyd está esperando que su cliente entre y él y Erica están hablando en voz baja en su estación, por lo que Stiles decide no molestarlos y se queda en la recepción. Juega un rato en su teléfono, agrega algunas cosas al Instagram de la tienda, cuando su teléfono suena en sus manos. Salta, casi deja caer la maldita cosa, y sus manos tiemblan un poco cuando ve que es su padre. Él piensa en dejarlo ir al correo de voz, su padre se lo merecería, pero le había prometido a su padre que podía llamar, maldita sea.

—Hola, —dice Stiles.

—Oye, niño, —dice el sheriff.

Boyd y Erica lo miran y lo miran al oír la voz de su padre. Stiles se para y sale por la puerta principal, queriendo evitar una audiencia para esto si puede. Camina un poco por la acera y se apoya contra la pared entre la tienda de Peter y el banco de al lado.

—Todos en Jungle, ¿de acuerdo?

—Algunos fueron golpeados, pero ninguno es crítico, afortunadamente.

—Bien, —dice Stiles.

Hay silencio por un largo momento, ninguno de ellos sabe qué decir. Stiles se niega a ser quien rompa el silencio, tanto como él normalmente los aborrece. Él no es el que causó el problema, por lo que se niega a ser el que se esfuerce por solucionarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, niño, —dice el sheriff con un suspiro.

—¿Siento haber faltado el respeto a la relación de tu hijo, haber ayudado a un fanático homofóbico a dirigirse a su hija, o haber ignorado por completo mi felicidad en base a lo que cree que debería hacer?— Stiles pregunta.

—Diablos, lo siento por todo. No me di cuenta de que la madre de Heather era así.

—Vamos padre, tú eres el sheriff. Eres mejor que eso.

—No quería pensar demasiado en eso, —admite el sheriff —Parecía una buena solución para mi problema.

—Esa es la cuestión. Piensas en mí y en Peter como un 'problema', —dice Stiles.

—No quise decir eso, —dice el sheriff rápidamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Entonces qué querías decir?

—Es normal que un padre se preocupe por la diferencia de edad en la relación de su hijo.

—Está bien, A. Lo normal sería hablar con tu hijo sobre eso, no tratar de obligarlo a engañar a su compañero.

—No lo hice...

—B. Este es un trabajo de basura en una disculpa, y C. Es un poco hipócrita ya que mamá tenía mi edad cuando se conocieron y tu eras mayor, —dice Stiles.

Hay silencio en la línea. Stiles se preocuparía si hubiera ido demasiado lejos, pero a él no le importa. Su madre lo habría entendido, él sabía que lo habría hecho. Su madre amaba a su padre con todo lo que ella era, y ella entendería a su hijo amando de la misma manera, igual de apasionadamente.

—Nuestra diferencia de edad no era tan grande como la tuya y la de Peter, —dice el sheriff, como si no pudiera evitar discutir. Stiles se burla, listo para retroceder, pero el sheriff continúa. —Pero tienes razón. No debería haber hecho lo que hice. Lo siento.

—No es necesario que te guste mi relación, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras, —dice Stiles. Se está ahogando con sus palabras, parpadeando rápido. —Pero tienes que respetarlo. Estoy en una relación adulta. Ninguno de nosotros es abusivo. Nos amamos. No hay ninguna razón para su participación.

—No estaba tratando de ahuyentarlo, Stiles, —dice el sheriff. —Por favor ven a casa.

—No, —dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. —No, me quedaré con Peter, probablemente permanentemente. Vendré esta semana para recoger algunas de mis cosas.

—Si ... si eso es lo que necesitas, —el sheriff dice cuidadosamente, como si finalmente estuviera tratando de respetar los límites de Stiles. Bueno.

—Lo hago, —dice Stiles con firmeza.

—¿Te quedarías a almorzar cuando vengas?— el sheriff pregunta vacilante. —Puedo pedir a ese lugar tailandés que te gusta. Peter también es bienvenido—. La voz del alguacil es extraña por el nombre de Peter, pero lo intenta, Stiles a regañadientes tiene que darle eso.

—Tal vez, —dice Stiles. —Probablemente. Solo, mira. Todavía estoy realmente enojado contigo. Voy a estar enojado por mucho tiempo. Pero todavía te amo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, —dice el sheriff con un suspiro. —Yo también te amo, niño.

—Hablaremos más tarde, —dice Stiles. Cuelga antes de que su padre pueda decir algo más, demasiado cansado por la conversación para seguir.

Stiles está tan cansado. Está cansado de tener que ser el adulto entre él y su padre. Está cansado de tener que defender todas sus elecciones. Está realmente harto de que la gente cague sobre Peter. Él está cansado. Él deja que su cabeza golpee contra la pared, luego se estremece cuando golpea porque sí, el ladrillo del edificio es impresionante. Ojalá hubiera traído su chaqueta porque es casi invierno y sí están en California, pero está al norte y a veces hace jodidamente frío. Está considerando los méritos de volver a entrar cuando se abre la puerta de la tienda y Erica asoma la cabeza. Ella lo ve, llama a algo dentro y sale, caminando por la calle hasta que está a su lado.

Erica no dice nada, no intenta arrastrarlo adentro, y esa es una de las cosas que Stiles ama de ella. Sí, ella puede ser ruidosa e insistente, pero también él. La diferencia es que parece saber cuándo está lo suficientemente bien solo. Entonces ella solo lo mira por un minuto antes de abrazarlo. Stiles se desploma contra ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Erica es buena en muchas cosas, pero es genial en abrazos. Ella envuelve sus brazos con fuerza, lo suficiente como para que la persona abrazada se sienta segura, pero no atrapada. Ella les deja enterrar su cara en su hombro y no los obliga a hablar sobre eso. Ella es cálida, esa temperatura corporal sobrenaturalmente caliente que todos los hombres lobo parecen tener. Diez de cada diez veces, volverían a abrazarse, piensa Stiles. Él se acurruca más cerca, desviando el calor que ella da.

—¿Listo para entrar?— ella pregunta después de unos minutos.

Stiles suspira dramáticamente, pero asiente.

—Sí, supongo, —dice.

—Peter y Boyd tienen clientes, así que podemos sentarnos en la parte de atrás y pedir pizza, —sugiere.

—Hombre, si fuéramos solteros, —dice Stiles con un guiño.

Erica se ríe.

—Cariño, no sabrías qué hacer conmigo, —dice ella.

—Esa es mucha verdad.

Erica y Stiles se sientan en la parte posterior durante mucho tiempo, tanto Peter como Boyd tienen clientes. Juegan un juego de trivial en línea con Isaac, a quien rechazan después de que gana (PRESTA ATENCIÓN A SU MAESTRO) antes de que el cliente de Erica entre y realmente tenga que trabajar. Peter retrocede unos minutos después de que Erica sale al frente y encuentra a Stiles sentado boca abajo en el sofá, con los pies en el aire y la cabeza colgando del borde. Peter levanta una ceja.

—Me invité a vivir contigo, —dice Stiles. Está seguro de que su cara está roja por estar boca abajo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Lo sabías?— Peter pregunta.

—¿Eso está bien? Quiero decir, sé que ya me dijiste que soy bienvenido y todo pero solo quiero estar seguro, —dice Stiles.

—No sé, ¿qué diría mi amante?— Peter dice que se burla de lo serio. Stiles lo golpea y casi se cae del sofá. —Está bien, es hora de sentarse.

Stiles toma la mano ofrecida por Peter y deja que el otro hombre lo levante.

—Guau, un movimiento rápido, whoa, —dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. Peter solo gira los ojos con cariño. —¿Mi padre también nos invitó a almorzar?

—¿Lo hizo ahora?— Peter pregunta.

—Bueno, le dije que vendría a recoger algunas cosas y me preguntó si podía quedarme a almorzar. Y dijo que puedes venir, —dice Stiles. Peter parece estar tratando valientemente de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres que vaya?— Peter pregunta.

—Sí. Quizás. No sé, —dice Stiles.

—Bueno, eso aclara eso.

—Bueno, siempre te quiero conmigo, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y sonríe al ver que esas cosas simples parecen hacer que Peter se ilumine. —Pero no sé cuán incómodo sería para vosotros, ¿sabes?

—¿Estaría allí mi existencia mejor o peor?— Peter pregunta.

—No creo que vaya a haber la diferencia, realmente. Probablemente discutiremos de cualquier manera, y no quiero que mi padre diga nada malo de ti, —dice Stiles.

Peter sonríe suavemente. Toma la mano de Stiles y lo empuja hacia adentro, presionando un beso en su frente.

—Tu preocupación por mis sentimientos es dulce, pero innecesaria. ¿Te sentirías mejor si fuera?— Peter pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Stiles.

—Entonces me iré, —dice Peter.

—¿Estás seguro? No tienes…

—No tengo que hacer nada, —dice Peter. —Pero yo quiero, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. Se acurruca en los brazos de Peter, jadeando divertido cuando Peter se frota la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —Eres muy bueno.

—No se lo digas a los demás, —dice Peter.

—Oh lo saben. Vieron tu tarjeta del Día de San Valentín del año pasado.

Peter gime.


	5. Chapter 5

David, el amigo brujo de Peter, hace el viaje a Beacon Hills más tarde esa semana. Él saluda a Peter y a Stiles con un abrazo, lo que sorprende un poco a Stiles. Solo ha conocido al hombre algunas veces y las dos veces ha sido muy profesional. Pero, una vez más, Stiles supone que los tatuajes pueden ser una experiencia emocional para algunos. En lugar del traje de tres piezas que Stiles esperaba, David viste unos vaqueros sencillos y un parte de arriba abotonada y se ve tan bien. Si Stiles no estuviera en una relación y no le gustara la mierda a Peter, saltaría tan rápido.

—Hola, Stiles—, dice David. —¿Sigues usando el amuleto?

—Sí—, dice Stiles. Él saca el pequeño medallón que siempre está alrededor de su cuello, mostrando a David. —Ni siquiera te lo quites para ducharte. Con mi suerte, es cuando una arpía salvaje o una mierda me atacarían.

Erica le había dado a Stiles tanta mierda cuando se había dado cuenta de que siempre usaba un collar, pero cuando le explicó que era un protector sobrenatural, que evitaría que lo voltearan si era atacado, ella exigió que lo usara en todo momento. Ella todavía lo llama una herramienta, sin embargo.

—Sin lugar a dudas—, David está de acuerdo. —¿Así que trabajas aquí también?

—Nah, solo cuido la recepción. Peter, Boyd y Erica son las abejas trabajadoras—, dice Stiles.

—Trabajar en la recepción es trabajo—, dice David, al igual que Stiles está siendo denso a propósito.

—No te molestes en tratar de convencerlo—, dice Peter con un vistazo. —He intentado durante meses hacer que acepte un maldito cheque de pago por su trabajo. ¿O sí?

David sigue a Peter de vuelta a su habitación, saludando a Stiles. Stiles resopla pero trata de no detenerse en la vieja discusión entre él y Peter sobre Stiles que trabaja en la tienda. Actualmente están cerrados, David vendrá durante las horas libres en caso de que haya algún residuo mágico que el ciudadano promedio notaría.

A Peter le lleva más tiempo de lo habitual terminar el búho de David. Stiles sospecha que es por la tinta embrujada. Stiles pasa su tiempo jugando con el Instagram de la tienda o escribiendo. Horas más tarde, David sale sin camisa (malditamente caliente) para mirar en el espejo de cuerpo entero. El búho es extremadamente realista, tiene el mismo tono y el mismo patrón que la imagen proporcionada, y David se muestra inmensamente complacido. Murmura unas pocas palabras en voz baja, entonces el búho está literalmente tomando vuelo de su cuerpo. Stiles salta en estado de shock. El búho no es muy sólido, pero tampoco es transparente, ya que se desliza por la habitación, sus penetrantes ojos color ámbar absorben todo antes de desvanecerse en la piel de David. Está completamente curado cuando aparece de nuevo, sólido en el pecho de David.

—Tío—, dice Stiles, con la boca abierta. —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Te dije lo que es un tatuaje guardián, Stiles—, dice Peter, divertido.

—Sí, pero verlo es totalmente diferente! ¿Y la curación instantánea del tatuaje?— Stiles pregunta.

—Es un hechizo de curación simple—, dice David, como si curar mágicamente una herida abierta fuera una ocurrencia totalmente normal. Demonios, para él, tal vez lo sea. —¿Qué te debo?

—Va por la casa—, dice Peter. —Me gustaría hablar sobre comprarle un poco de tinta para un guardián de Stiles.

—Un intercambio, entonces—, dice David. —Envíame los detalles, te conseguiré lo que necesitas.

David se pone nuevamente la camisa, más pena, y se va. Él le da a Peter generosamente consejos de todos modos, porque es un caballero muchas gracias. Peter se ve muy emocionado, como un niño que ha tenido demasiados dulces.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— Stiles pregunta.

—Acabo de hacer un tatuaje mágico, Stiles—, dice Peter.

—¿Y eso te hace vertiginoso?— Stiles pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Acabo de ver mi arte volando por la habitación—, dice Peter. —Estoy absolutamente lleno en endorfinas.

—¿Quieres hacer algo con esas endorfinas?— Stiles pregunta, moviendo sus cejas.

—Me encantaría,— ronroneó Peter, tirando de Stiles por las caderas y empujando sus narices juntas. —Pero tenemos que estar en casa de tu padre para almorzar y recoger cosas en media hora.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer en ese tiempo—, dice Stiles, guiñándole un ojo.

—No me sorprende en absoluto—, dice Peter.

—¡Oye!

Stiles no está emocionado por el almuerzo con su padre. Todavía está enojado, con razón, pero también quiere poder superar esto. Y sabe que es un paso en la dirección correcta poder almorzar civilmente con su padre y su novio, pero aún así. Stiles está listo para retirarse si su padre hace un comentario despectivo sobre Peter.

Llegan antes de que el sheriff esté en casa, dándoles suficiente tiempo para empacar algunas cajas de cosas de Stiles y ponerlas en el SUV que le pidieron prestado a Derek. Stiles espera cierta tristeza, o tal vez un poco de nostalgia por el pasado y todas las tonterías sin sentido, pero en este momento, está contento de seguir adelante. Se mudará con un novio que lo ama. Otra mierda en su vida podría estar en el aire, pero él tiene a Peter sólidamente.

El sheriff llega justo cuando están poniendo las últimas cajas en el maletero. Él hace una mueca, pero no dice nada. Stiles se abstiene de comentar. El sheriff no les ofrece ayuda para cargar las últimas cajas y Stiles y Peter no preguntan.

Stiles no tiene ganas de pelear con su padre por su dieta de hoy, especialmente porque todos están nerviosos, así que deja que su padre pida comida tailandesa. Será un poco antes de que llegue la comida, por lo que su padre se prepara para ver un partido de fútbol americano universitario y se sienta en la sala de estar. Stiles titubea en la cocina, toma un vaso de agua, luego bebe el vaso de agua y vuelve a llenar el vaso de agua. Preguntándole a Peter si necesita agua.

—Stiles—, dice Peter, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles.

Stiles agarra las muñecas de Peter y suspira, dejando que el toque del otro lo relaje. Peter lleva hoy un escote en V de manga corta, mostrando los coloridos tatuajes que recorren sus fuertes brazos. Se había ofrecido a usar una camisa de manga larga para la comodidad del padre de Stiles, pero Stiles firmemente había opuesto. Stiles se enorgullece de con quién está saliendo, orgulloso de quién es Peter, y se niega a dejar que se esconda de sí mismo por la comodidad egoísta de los demás.

—Lo sé—, dice Stiles con un suspiro. —Estará bien.

—Y si no es así, podemos tener sexo atlético en la SUV de Derek—, dice Peter.

Stiles resopla mientras se ríe y tira a Peter, besándolo suavemente antes de retroceder.

—Bien, vamos—, dice a regañadientes y sigue a Peter a la sala de estar.

El sheriff está sentado en el sillón reclinable junto al sofá y Peter se asegura de sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre ellos. Stiles no tiene nada de eso y arrastra a Peter al centro, por lo que está del lado del otro. La esquina de la boca del sheriff se contrae y Stiles no puede decir si es porque quiere reír o fruncir el ceño. Él no tiene ganas de darle el beneficio de la duda por lo que decide ignorarlo.

—UW está azotando a Oregon—, dice Stiles conversacionalmente, mirando la televisión.

—Sip—, dice el sheriff. —Ellos, uh, su mariscal de campo se ve bien para un Heisman este año si lo mantiene así.

—Sí, es bastante bueno. Se parece a Isaac—, dice Stiles. —Pero ya sabes cómo va la votación. No se molestan demasiado con los equipos de la costa oeste.

—No, no lo hacen—, dice el sheriff.

Es una de las conversaciones más forzadas que ha tenido con su padre, incluida la peor charla sobre sexo jamás celebrada. Peter está mirando a Stiles como si le creciera una segunda cabeza, aparentemente sin saber que Stiles sabe deportes. Peter no dice nada, aparentemente también contento de dejar que Stiles y el sheriff se las arreglen solos. Stiles le da un codazo, pero Peter solo levanta una ceja.

—Peter hizo un tatuaje mágico hoy—, dice Stiles.

—¿Oh?— el sheriff dice, su cara en blanco.

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Es como un guardián mágico que puede volar de tu piel y protegerte.

El sheriff parece más intrigado por eso, aunque parece que le duele.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sobre ti?— él pide.

—Todavía no—, dice Stiles. —A un amigo suyo.

—Es algo que le pedí a Stiles que considerara—, dice Peter, hecho de que se lo hable como si no estuviera en la sala. —Pero, por supuesto, respetaré las elecciones que elija hacer en su vida.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles apresuradamente, viendo una manera en que esto podría ponerse desagradable rápidamente. —Respetemos la elección de Stiles para mover esta conversación en una dirección diferente.

—Por supuesto—, dice Peter asintiendo con la cabeza. El Sheriff parece haberse tragado un limón, pero sigue su camino.

Las cosas van mejor después de eso, la conversación se mantiene ligera, hasta que el sheriff saca a relucir la carrera de Stiles.

—¿Alguna pista de un trabajo?— el sheriff pregunta.

Stiles gime y deja que su cabeza caiga de nuevo sobre el brazo de Peter, que todavía está envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Él sabe que su padre tiene buenas intenciones, como hacen todos los padres cuando hablan del tema, pero todo lo que hace es mostrarle que se graduó en la universidad hace meses y todavía no ha conseguido un trabajo en su campo.

—Todavía no—, dice Stiles con alegría forzada.

—Han pasado unos meses—, dice el sheriff.

—Claro que sí, ¿podemos cambiar el tema?

—No podemos simplemente cambiar el tema cada vez que un tema se pone incómodo—, dice el sheriff.

—Oh, ciertamente podemos, ese es el punto de las conversaciones—, dice Stiles.

—¿Sigues trabajando gratis?— el sheriff pregunta, refiriéndose a la tienda de Peter.

Stiles se eriza un poco.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—He intentado que acepte un cheque, pero él no lo quiere—, dice Peter. —No me estoy aprovechando de él.

—¿No podemos tener esta conversación aquí?— Stiles le dice a Peter.

—Bueno, mierda, ¿de qué podemos hablar, Stiles?— el sheriff pregunta.

—El clima—, dice Stiles rotundamente. —Qué posibilidades tienen los Mets en los playoffs este año. Básicamente, no te estás metiendo en mi vida. Has jodido esa oportunidad.

El sheriff suspira y levanta sus manos.

—Entonces. Los Mets.

Stiles y Peter no se quedan demasiado tiempo después de eso, diciendo que necesitan que se lleven las cosas de Stiles. El sheriff y Stiles comparten un fuerte abrazo y le hace un gesto a Peter con la cabeza. Peter lo devuelve y Stiles está impresionado de que el hombre se las arregla para no rodar los ojos.

—Bueno, eso no fue un completo desastre—, dice Stiles mientras Peter sale a la carretera.

—Al menos él está de acuerdo conmigo en que se te debe pagar por el trabajo que haces—, dice Peter.

—¡Se supone que no debes estar de acuerdo con él sobre eso!— Stiles dice.

—Estás trabajando y mereces que te paguen por ello—, dice Peter.

—Se sentiría demasiado parecido a la caridad—, dice Stiles.

—Siempre dices que creamos un producto, merecemos que nos paguen, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí?

—Nos estás haciendo un servicio, ¿no mereces que te paguen por eso?

—¡Es diferente!— Stiles insiste.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Me gusta estar allí!

—Entonces, la mayoría de la gente quiere que le guste su trabajo—, dice Peter.

—¡Todavía!— Stiles dice.

—Excelente argumento—, dice Peter secamente.

—Cállate—, dice Stiles malhumorado. Peter solo resopla.

Stiles se enfurruña todo el camino a casa, amargado de que lo que Peter dijo en realidad tenga sentido. Tiene razón, siempre dice que las personas que trabajan merecen que se les pague por ello. Y él conoce la postura de Peter sobre las pasantías no remuneradas y eso es básicamente lo que Stiles está haciendo, forzándose a sí mismo a trabajar gratis.

—Quiero salario mínimo—, dice Stiles cuando comienzan a descargar cajas.

—No—, dice Peter. —El salario mínimo no es habitable para el costo de vida en el área. Comienzo en $15 por hora.

—Peter—, se queja Stiles. —Ya vivo contigo y haces todo el asunto del proveedor...

—Entonces dividiremos las responsabilidades más—, dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Podemos separar las facturas, cambiar quién hace las compras cada semana.

—Hablas en serio—, dice Stiles.

—Absolutamente—, dice Peter. —Lo que sea que te sientas cómodo.

—Joder, te amo—, dice Stiles, dejando caer la caja de su ropa y abrazar a Peter. Peter lo abraza, besando un lado de su cabeza como lo hace. —Solo ... gracias por aguantar a mi joven crisis existencial sobre el futuro.

—Sé que no quieres discutirlo ahora, pero si alguna vez quieres tener una discusión sobre tu carrera, estoy aquí—, dice Peter.

—Tú y mi padre, oh Dios mío—, se queja Stiles. Sin embargo, besa a Peter. —Todavía te quiero.

—Eso espero.

El caso es que Stiles no tiene idea de lo que quiere hacer. Su título en ciencias de la computación, honestamente, puede ir tan lejos en una ciudad como Beacon Hills. A él siempre le ha gustado escribir, pero todos quieren escribir un libro, ¿por qué diablos debe ser especial? Aunque, sinceramente, tiene un romance paranormal en mente que avergonzaría a Laurell K. Hamilton, pero ¿vale la pena escribir? ¿Vale la pena dedicar gran parte de su tiempo a algo que la gente probablemente nunca leerá? Y él no quiere mudarse a una ciudad más grande para usar su título. No tiene dudas de que Peter y él tratarían de hacerlo funcionar, pero está más involucrado en su relación que en la codificación de una gran compañía. Quizás eso sea codependiente y poco saludable, pero a él no le importa. Peter y la manada lo hacen feliz y todo lo demás puede irse a la mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles ha estado trabajando oficialmente para Peter durante dos semanas cuando llega el paquete de tinta de David. Stiles la abre ansiosamente y su mandíbula cae. No solo envió suficiente tinta para el tatuaje de Stiles, sino que también la suficientemente para Peter, Boyd, Isaac y Erica. Peter toma la nota y levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué dijo él?— Stiles pregunta.

—Que le gustaría una alianza oficial con mi manada y esta es una oferta de buena fe—, dice Peter, sonando más sorprendido de lo que Stiles ha escuchado.

—Pero eso está bien, ¿verdad?— Stiles pregunta.

—Sí—, dice lentamente Peter. —Pero normalmente, las brujas del calibre de David no se alinean con las manadas. O si lo hacen, van a manadas más antiguas y establecidas. Como el de Talia.

—Sí, pero él te conoce, ¿verdad? Acabas de tatuar su familiar muerto en él— dice Stiles. —Estoy bastante seguro de que te quería más que nunca.

—Sí—, dice Peter distraídamente, volviendo a leer la carta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Hay una obertura de respuesta que tenemos que enviar?— Stiles pregunta.

—Podríamos enviarle un regalo de vuelta, pero David nunca ha sido uno para ese tipo de rituales, tiende a quedarse con los mágicos—, dice Peter.

—¿Entonces solo aceptamos?— Stiles pregunta.

—Necesito preguntar primero a la manada por su opinión, pero sí—, dice Peter, todavía sonando sorprendido.

—No te sorprendas—, dice Stiles, empujando el codo de Peter. —Eres un buen alfa. No hace falta ser genio para notarlo.

Peter le sonríe a Stiles y lo besa ligeramente, retirándose a regañadientes cuando suena la campana de la tienda. Stiles recurre a la interrupción, una mujer joven, con una sonrisa.

—Boyd es la cita de las 3, ¿verdad?— Stiles pregunta. —¿Claire?

—Esa soy yo—, dice alegremente la chica.

El teléfono de Peter suena y él lo mira.

—Isaac—, explica y se dirige a la parte posterior para tomarlo.

Stiles le entrega a Claire el papeleo, ignorando su propio teléfono vibrando. Va a ir al correo de voz. Su teléfono vuelve a sonar cuando va a copiar su identificación, pero todavía lo ignora.

—¿Vas a coger eso?— Claire pregunta cuando él le devuelve su identificación.

—No estaba planeando eso—, dice Stiles, mirando el teléfono todavía vibrante con el nombre de Scott mostrando. —Pero probablemente debería.

Stiles le grita a Boyd que su cita está aquí y camina hacia la habitación de atrás para encontrar a Peter frunciendo el ceño, en una profunda conversación con Isaac por teléfono. Antes de que Stiles pueda preguntar qué está pasando, su teléfono comienza a zumbar nuevamente.

—Scott, amigo, ¿qué pasa?— Stiles pregunta.

—¿Sabías?— Scott pregunta.

—¿Sabía qué ...?— Stiles pregunta.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Stiles,— Scott dice bruscamente y Stiles se sobresalta al ver a Scott caer casualmente la bomba f. —¿Sabías de Isaac?

—¿Sobre Isaac saliendo con vosotros chicos?— Stiles pregunta. —Sí, amigo, él me habló de ...

—¡Sobre Isaac siendo un hombre lobo, Stiles!

Stiles se congela.

—Um ...

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí—, responde Scott.

—Scott, ¿cómo ... qué ... cómo te enteraste?— Stiles pregunta.

—¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? ¡He sido uno de tus mejores amigos desde el primer grado!

—No es mi secreto contarlo—, dice Stiles. —Mira, cálmate, responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas—

—¡No me digan que me calme! ¡Tú y Derek me habéis estado mintiendo durante años!

El corazón de Stiles se hunde. —¿Conoces a Derek?

Porque eso significa ...

—Sí, lo sé sobre Derek. Eso significa que Peter también es uno, ¿no? Y Erica y Boyd, ¡cómo todos vosotros pasan el tiempo juntos, también son hombres lobo!—

—Scott, solo escucha...

—Vete a la mierda—, gruñe Scott. —No quiero hablar contigo, con ninguno. No me llamen, no me envíen mensajes de texto. Dejadme en paz.

—Scott, espera…— Pero la línea está muerta. Stiles intenta llamar a Scott y va directamente al correo de voz. Stiles gime y arroja su teléfono al sofá. Se vuelve para mirar a Peter, que está colgando.

—Isaac regresará a casa por unos días—, dice Peter.

—Supongo que oíste lo que dijo Scott.

—La esencia de esto—, dice Peter. —Isaac estaba teniendo sexo con Scott y Allison. Se agobió y sus ojos cambiaron.

—Mierda—, dice Stiles.

—Scott se asustó, luego se asustó más cuando Allison no se asustó y Derek entró corriendo debido a los gritos con sus garras, por lo que Scott se asustó más—, dice Peter. —Él no quiere tener nada que ver con Isaac, Allison o Derek.

—Bueno, eso está muy mal, ya que él vive con Isaac y Derek—, dice Stiles.

—Eso es lo que dijo Derek—, dice Peter. —Isaac se está tomando unos días libres de la escuela, pero eventualmente tendrá que regresar.

—Sí, mierda—, dice Stiles, pasándose una mano por la cara. —¿Isaac está bien?

—No particularmente. Su autobús sale en unas pocas horas, así que volverá tarde esta noche—, dice Peter. —No es una gran manera de terminar las cosas con su primera relación.

—Pueden hacerlo—, dice Stiles.

—Claro—, dice Peter con un vistazo.

—Scott se calmará—, dice Stiles. —Al principio se enoja mucho, pero una vez que lo piensa, se dará cuenta de por qué no podemos ir y decirle a todos que los hombres lobo son reales.

—Curiosamente, ni siquiera parecía importarle mucho que fuera un hombre lobo, sino más bien un mentiroso—, dice Peter.

—No le mentisteis, él solo ... no fue informado—, dice Stiles.

—Me encanta cuando hablas moralmente gris conmigo—, Peter gruñe.

—Eso es genial. Rocky con mi padre, peleando con Scott, todo lo que necesito ahora es que te deshagas de mi—, dice Stiles.

—No sucede—, dice Peter, tirando de Stiles hacia él. —Estás atrapado conmigo ahora—.

—Sera mejor que así sea—, Stiles refunfuña, pero se acurruca en la bodega de Peter.

Cerraron la tienda temprano, tan pronto como Boyd terminó de tatuar una pieza conmemorativa de Claire, para regresar a la casa. Erica y Boyd se detienen en la tienda de comestibles para recoger los alimentos reconfortantes favoritos de Isaac y Peter hace la lasaña que ama. Stiles saca todas las mantas y las amontona en el piso junto a la chimenea para que puedan abrazarlo cuando llegue Isaac. Peter conduce solo a la estación para recoger a Isaac en caso de que necesite hablar. Habla un poco más de lo normal para que regresen, pero Stiles no está preocupado, bastante seguro de que Isaac solo necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Peter antes de verlos a todos.

Stiles nunca ha querido golpear a Scott antes, pero cuando entra Isaac con los ojos enrojecidos, Stiles quiere golpearlo. Los hombros de Isaac están caídos y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados y Erica inmediatamente hace un ruido herido en la parte posterior de su garganta y se dirige hacia él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Isaac suelta un sollozo, luego Boyd está allí y Peter. Stiles se apresura y logra meter una mano entre los cuerpos para descansar sobre la espalda de Isaac.

—Deberías comer algo—, murmura Peter, acariciando el cabello de Isaac.

Isaac hace un ruido sordo de desacuerdo, pero Peter insiste, guiando a Isaac a la pila de mantas y almohadas que Stiles había instalado antes. Isaac refunfuña, pero está más que feliz de dejar que Erica y Boyd se acurruquen junto a él. Stiles le revuelve el pelo mientras camina para ayudar a Peter en la cocina. Cuando vuelven, con bandejas llenas de comida, la cara de Isaac está enterrada en el cuello de Erica y Boyd se frota la espalda.

—Esa es ciertamente una forma divertida de salir del armario de hombres lobo y terminar mi primera relación—, murmura Isaac, tomando una porción de la lasaña. Nadie sabe qué decir, así que no dicen nada, simplemente se quedan con Isaac y le dan la tranquilidad y el toque silenciosos que necesita.

Isaac no tiene ganas de estar solo al día siguiente, por lo que entra en la tienda con Peter, Boyd, Erica e Isaac. Está deprimido, como Stiles espera que sea, pero parece encontrar placer en ayudar a Erica a fastidiar a Stiles para que se haga un piercing.

—¡No estás perforando mi ombligo!— Stiles dice.

—Pezones—, sugiere Isaac.

—¡No!— Stiles dice, sus manos volando hacia su pecho. —He oído lo que han dicho tus clientes, ¡esa mierda duele!

—Claro que sí—, dice Erica. —Vale la pena, sin embargo, Boyd los ama.

—Claro que sí—, Boyd llama a través del estudio vacío.

Stiles recibe un pequeño respiro con la llegada del siguiente cliente de Erica, pero responde: —¿Prince Albert?

—Nunca te estás acercando a mi entrepierna.

—¿Al menos déjame hacer las orejas? Vamos, has dicho que quieres medirlas—, dice Erica.

—Tal vez, ¿de acuerdo?— Stiles dice. Erica vitorea —¡Eso es muy suave tal vez!

—Eso es tan bueno como un sí—, dice Isaac. —Le diste a Erica una pulgada.

—Mierda.

Hacen todo lo posible para distraer a Isaac durante todo el día, asegurándose de pedir de su restaurante favorito para el almuerzo y asegurarse de que no está solo por mucho tiempo, pero no pueden estar allí todo el tiempo y, finalmente, Erica, Boyd, y Peter todos tienen clientes al mismo tiempo, y Stiles se ocupa en la recepción. Eso sucede cuando Isaac recibe una llamada y sale al exterior. Él está afuera por un rato, pero Stiles está ocupado programando citas y atendiendo llamadas, por lo que no puede ir a cuidarlo. Cuando ha pasado casi media hora y Stiles comienza a preocuparse, Isaac finalmente regresa. Se ve un poco conmocionado, pero no tan mal, así que Stiles está bastante seguro de que no fue Scott quien llamó.

—Esa era Allison—, dice Isaac cuando Stiles es libre. —Ella quiere venir a hablar. Le dije que tenía que preguntarle a Peter.

Stiles no lo envidia por eso.

Es más tarde esa noche cuando están de regreso en la casa de Peter que Isaac se lo dice a Peter. Pregunta delante de todo el grupo, ya sea porque tiene miedo de que le griten o qué, Stiles no está seguro. Peter lo mira por un largo tiempo, luego suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Tengo que consultar con Talia ya que también es su territorio—, dice Peter. —Ella no viene aquí, no quiero que sepa dónde está la casa de la manada.

—Está bien—, dice Isaac, asintiendo rápidamente.

—Y quiero conocerla—, dice Peter. La cara de Isaac cae.

—¿Qué?— Peter pregunta.

—Vas a hacer tu fulgor alfa y tratar de asustarla—, dice Isaac sombríamente.

—No lo haré—, dice Peter, sonando ofendido. —Quiero conocer a la chica con la que sale mi beta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tiene raíces de caza.

—¿Qué tal si yo también voy?— Stiles sugiere. —La conozco un poco, puedo presentarte a Peter y luego él y yo podemos dar un paseo mientras hablas.

—¿Sí?— Isaac pregunta con esperanza.

Parece que Peter quiere gemir, pero dice: —Bien, haremos eso.

—Voy a llamarla y avisarle. ¿Mañana a la noche?— Isaac pregunta.

—Mañana por la noche está bien. Sabes que volverás a la escuela en dos días—, dice Peter.

—Ella quería hablar antes de eso—, dice Isaac encogiéndose de hombros y abandona la habitación.

—Por qué no pueden simplemente hablar por teléfono ...— Peter se queja.

—Vamos—, dice Stiles, empujando a Peter. —Cuando estaba en la universidad si tenías la opción de verme cara a cara, siempre elegíamos eso a través de una llamada telefónica.

—Eso es diferente—, dice obstinado Peter.

—¿Por qué, porque no son nosotros?— Stiles pregunta. —Quién sabe, tal vez Allison sea la alma gemela de Isaac.

La cara de Peter se suaviza y Stiles inmediatamente se sonroja, pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Crees que somos almas gemelas?— Peter pregunta.

—No dije eso—, murmura Stiles, pero Peter sonríe suavemente y le besa la mejilla, luego la nariz y luego los labios.

—Babosos—, dice Erica, agarrando la mano de Boyd y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. —¡Vamos a irnos ahora porque eres asqueroso!

Peter los ignora por completo, en lugar de centrarse en Stiles, trazando la curva de la mandíbula de Stiles, besándolo suavemente.

—Te amo—, dice Peter. —Estoy de acuerdo con que digas que somos almas gemelas.

Stiles todavía está sonrojado por su sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo—, dice Stiles, acariciando la mandíbula de Peter de la manera que sabe que el hombre ama.

Todo se rompe cuando el sonido de la cama chirriante de Erica es demasiado.

*****

Después de cerrar la tienda la noche siguiente, se dirigen a una cafetería local para encontrarse con Allison. Isaac todavía está nervioso por la reunión de Peter con Allison, y para ser sincero, Stiles también es un poco. ¿Cómo se presenta a alguien como la sobrina de la mujer que intentó quemar a su familia con vida? Sin embargo, Allison parece preparada, porque tan pronto como entran por la puerta, ella los lleva hasta una pequeña mesa en la que está sentada. Van tejiendo a través del atestado café hasta que llegan a ella, Isaac la envuelve en sus brazos y la abraza. Allison cierra sus ojos, rodeando a Isaac con los brazos y suspirando en su abrazo. Solo se rompen cuando Stiles tose ruidosamente.

—Lo siento—, dice Allison, sonrojándose levemente. Le tiende la mano a Peter mientras gira sutilmente la cabeza hacia un lado, descubriendo su cuello. —Soy Allison—, dice ella.

—Soy Peter, el alfa de Isaac—, dice Peter, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que las mesas que lo rodean no puedan oír.

Allison asiente.

—Necesito que sepan que mi padre y yo no tenemos contacto con el resto de nuestra familia. Me ha enseñado a cuidarme, pero no somos como ellos—, dice Allison.

La cara de Peter hace algo complicado que es demasiado rápido para que Stiles lo capte, antes de asentir y decir: —Me alegra oírlo.

Stiles da un paso hacia adelante y tira de Allison en un abrazo y la cara de Peter definitivamente se agita un poco allí. Stiles acaricia el brazo de Peter y dice: —Vamos, dejemos que hablen—. Stiles arrastra a Peter a una mesa en el lado opuesto de la cafetería. A pesar de que Peter todavía podrá escuchar cada palabra, es una buena apariencia de privacidad.

Stiles les pide unas bebidas (le da a Peter un chocolate caliente porque, aunque Peter insiste en que le gusta el café solo, Stiles sabe que es un sucio mentiroso y tiene un gran gusto por los dulces). Peter lo mira, pero bebe de todos modos. Stiles intenta hablar con Peter, pero Peter escucha tan a escondidas que no tiene sentido tratar de hablar con él. Stiles solo mira fijamente por la ventana un momento antes de ceder y preguntarle a Peter de qué están hablando. ¿Qué? Es desvergonzado, lo admitirá.

—Allison le está diciendo que le gusta él, independientemente de Scott—, dice Peter en voz baja. —Que ella todavía quiere verlo, incluso si Scott se mantiene enojado con ellos y quiere salir. Que a ella le gusta él solo.

—Eso está bien, ve a Isaac—, dice Stiles.

—Sí—, dice Peter.

Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Peter a Allison y a la mesa de Isaac. Allison es todo sol y hoyuelos y Stiles puede decir que Peter realmente quiere odiarla, pero está teniendo problemas con eso.

—Está bien que te guste—, dice Stiles.

—No me gusta—, dice Peter. —Simplemente no me desagrada.

—Uh huh—, dice Stiles y vuelve a su café con leche.

Allison besa a Isaac cuando se van. Isaac está más alegre de lo que lo han visto todo el camino a casa.

*****

Isaac vuelve a la universidad después de que termine el fin de semana. Él llama por Skypes esa noche, luciendo miserable.

—Scott no saldrá de su habitación, excepto para ir al baño y conseguir comida. Derek dice que ha estado así desde que me fui—, dice Isaac. —Él ni siquiera me va a mirar.

—Scott realmente puede obtener sus calzoncillos a veces—, dice Stiles. —No lo estoy defendiendo, él está actuando como un idiota, pero eventualmente se calmará.

—Allison quiere venir a hablar con él, pero no creo que vaya a ir bien—, dice Isaac. —Derek podría intentar sentarlo y hablar con él, pero no creo que sea una idea inteligente.

Stiles está de acuerdo con Isaac en eso. Por mucho que Scott piensa que el sol brilla en el culo de Allison, cuando está tan enojado, lo mejor es dejarlo en paz. Él y Stiles solo han peleado así dos veces y Stiles aprendió rápidamente después de la primera vez que molestarlo no es el camino a seguir. Es como tratar de llegar a un animal acorralado, todo lo que harán es atacar.

—Mira, deja que Scott se calme. No puedes cambiar la opinión de nadie. Solo disfruta de tu vida lo mejor que puedas, pasa tiempo con Allison y trata de no molestar a Scott—, dice Erica. —Sé que es una tarea difícil.

—Y vamos a ir a golpearlo si es necesario—, dice Boyd.

—No lo harás—, dice Stiles. —Puede estar actuando como un idiota, pero sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos.

Erica hace un ruido de burla pero no discute más. Stiles lo aprecia. Cada vez más, se pregunta cómo tratar exactamente con Scott. Él puede entender el punto de Scott, realmente puede. Pero los hombres lobo existentes no son exactamente su secreto para contar. Se pregunta si finalmente esta es la gota que colmó el vaso y si Scott ha terminado con él para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Erica de alguna manera logra que Stiles se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente para perforar sus oídos y Jesucristo, eso duele. Él no entiende cómo las personas hacen esto por diversión, pero Erica, que recientemente recibió su brazalete vertical, le asegura que se vuelve adictivo, al igual que los tatuajes.

—¡Y tan pronto como se curen, podremos comenzar a medirlos!— ella dice emocionada.

—¡Eres un torturador!— Stiles dice.

—Asegúrese de limpiarlos—, advierte Erica. —Vivimos en la misma casa, lo sabré si no lo haces.

Stiles le hace una mueca pero promete. Lo último que quiere es una infección; le gustaría evitar aún más dolor en el área.

—Deja de tocarlos—, dice Peter, golpeando la mano de Stiles lejos de su oreja. Están en el auto de camino a la casa del papá de Stiles para la cena y Stiles simplemente no puede dejar de tocarlos.

—¡Lo siento!— Stiles se queda. —Son simplemente nuevos y fáciles de jugar.

Peter toma la mano de Stiles.

—Juega con mi mano—, dice.

—Sí, papá—, murmura Stiles, pero comienza a juguetear con los dedos de Peter.

Stiles logra mantener sus manos alejadas de sus oídos durante el corto trayecto desde la tienda hasta la casa de su padre jugando con los dedos en las manos de Peter, pero tan pronto como sale del auto, su mano casi salta a su oído otra vez.

—Erica te matará si atrapas una infección—, Peter le recuerda.

Stiles le saca la lengua a Peter, pero sabe que tiene razón, maldita sea. Entran en la casa del padre de Stiles tomados de la mano. Stiles llama a su padre pero no recibe una respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, entra un poco más en la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se congela en la puerta, Peter tropezando con su espalda. Su padre está sentado a la mesa, con una botella de whisky junto a él y un vaso en la mano. Es una vista desagradable que no ha visto en años.

—Papá—, dice Stiles lentamente. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Estoy jodido, niño—, dice el sheriff con un suspiro.

Un millón de cosas pasan por la cabeza de Stiles. Su padre está herido, cometió un error en un caso, tuvo que dispararle a alguien, la lista continúa. Peter coloca una mano reconfortante sobre la espalda de Stiles y ayuda a Stiles a endurecerse y caminar más adentro de la habitación. Él y Peter toman asiento en la mesa, frente al sheriff.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Stiles pregunta.

—Me encontré con la madre de Heather hoy—, dice el sheriff y Stiles se pone rígido ante la mención de la Sra. Johnson. —No paraba de decir que odia a la novia de Heather, que no es correcto y antinatural. No dejaba de decirme que Heather podía hacerlo mucho mejor y me di cuenta de que sonaba como ella.

—Papá, no estás....

—Estoy igual de mal. He perdido parte de la vida de mi hijo porque no podía ver más allá de mis propios prejuicios—, dice el sheriff.

—Papá, no eres un homófobo como ella—, dice Stiles, queriendo asegurarse de que al menos están en sintonía con por qué Stiles está enojado.

—Sé que no lo soy—, dice el sheriff. —Pero sigo poniendo mi nariz en algo que no es de mi incumbencia y te hago daño. Te hiero, hijo mío, al que amo más que nada en esta tierra.

Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso.

—¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero pateador?— el sheriff pregunta. —Me senté y realmente pensé en por qué no me gusta Peter y ¿sabes qué? No podía pensar en nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera su mal historial de conducción ?— Stiles bromea débilmente.

El sheriff se ríe.

—Chico, la única razón por la que tu historial de manejo no es peor es porque el departamento tiene un punto débil colectivo por ti—, dice el sheriff, antes de pensar. —No me desagrada nada de Peter, aparte de que está con mi hijo y es mayor. Y eso no es aceptable para mí.

—No lo es—, dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Lo siento mucho, niño. No lo entendí antes—, dice el sheriff. —Lo sé ahora. Sé que Peter te ama. Sé que tu relación es feliz, solo dejé que mi venda se interpusiera en el camino.

—Sí—, dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Y lo siento, Peter. No te odio. Eres inteligente, tienes tu vida en común, tratas bien a Stiles. No me arrepiento de querer eso para él, pero lo siento por no ver que ya lo tenía —, dice el sheriff.

—Aprecio que lo digas—, dice Peter.

—Estoy, joder, lo siento mucho, lo siento, Stiles—, dice el sheriff —¿Puedes ... podemos llegar a un lugar donde puedas perdonarme?

Stiles mira a Peter, quien le da un asentimiento alentador, antes de levantarse y correr alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a su padre.

—Por supuesto que puedo—, dice Stiles en el hombro de su padre. —Te he extrañado mucho.

—También te he echado de menos, chico—, dice el sheriff, con la voz gruesa.

Peter toma cuidadosamente la botella de whisky y la vuelve a poner en el armario del licor mientras padre e hijo se abrazan. Stiles dice —gracias— por encima del hombro cuando Peter agarra el vaso y lo coloca en el fregadero. Peter asiente.

—¿Y tú, Peter?— el sheriff pregunta cuándo él y Stiles se separan —¿Puedes perdonar el horrible error de un anciano?

—Puedo—, dice Peter, ofreciendo una mano. El sheriff lo sacude agradecido, con una mano sobre el hombro de Peter.

Stiles está tratando muy, muy duro de no llorar. Nadie se siente con ganas para cocinar, entonces lo ordenan. Stiles incluso le permite a su padre comer pizza, está muy feliz. Ocasionalmente, la cara del sheriff caerá un poco, como si recordara todo lo sucedido, cuánto tiempo perdió con Stiles. Stiles y Peter intentan redirigir eso cuando pueden, eventualmente teniendo algunos juegos de cartas, y logran sacar al sheriff de su depresión en su mayor parte.

Stiles y el sheriff se abrazan por un largo tiempo cuando Stiles y Peter se van. Peter espera pacientemente, sin dar siquiera una pista de que quiere irse. Cuando Stiles se retira, tanto él como el sheriff tienen ojos sospechosamente rojos.

—Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?— Stiles dice.

—Está bien, niño—, responde el sheriff. —Cuando tu quieras.

Peter y Stiles están en silencio en el camino de regreso a casa, al menos hasta que se estacionen.

—Gracias—, dice Stiles antes de abrir las puertas para salir. —Gracias por perdonar a mi padre.

—Él es tu padre, Stiles—. No pude hacer nada más.

—No era necesario, pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Gracias—, dice Stiles.

—De nada, amor—, dice Peter. Presiona un beso en la sien de Stiles antes de que ambos salgan del auto y caminen de vuelta a la casa.

******

Una semana más tarde, Peter finalmente revela el diseño en el que ha estado trabajando para Boyd. Es un retrato de Alicia enmarcado por una boca de dragón, su flor favorita. Ninguno de los dos quiere llamarlo un homenaje exactamente. Stiles los revisa durante todo el proceso, trayendo a Boyd Gatorade y al agua porque odia sentirse inútil y sabe que las emociones se están agotando. Finalmente, él y Erica simplemente lo aparcan en la recepción y esperan a que Peter y Boyd terminen, haciendo una mueca cuando escuchan los gritos dolidos de Boyd con el soplete.

Cuando sale y les muestra el tatuaje en la parte superior del brazo, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y Erica no puede evitar llorar.

—Es hermoso—, dice ella. —Ella es hermosa.

—Peter hizo un buen trabajo—, dice Boyd.

—Fue idea tuya, no puedo tomar todo el crédito—, dice Peter.

—Realmente es genial—, dice Stiles, dando palmas en el hombro a Boyd.

—Vamos—, dice Erica, tomando la mano de Boyd. —Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Quemarse y ser apuñalado realmente te quita fuerza, necesitas proteínas.

Boyd se ve agradecido por el motivo de irse y sigue a Erica.

—Eso es algo bueno que hiciste—, dice Stiles en voz baja.

Peter se encoge de hombros, luciendo un poco incómodo, como siempre lo hace cuando es alabado. Hace que Stiles quiera enfurecerse y Nana y Pop Hale de nuevo.

—Es mi trabajo—, dice Peter.

—Es un buen trabajo—, dice Stiles.

Se sientan en la recepción un ratito mientras esperan la cita de Peter a las 4:00, cuando Peter aborda el tema de qué animal quiere Stiles para su tatuaje guardián.

—Urraca australiana—, Peter dice rotundamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Se abalanzan y sacan los ojos de la gente!— Stiles dice.

Peter suspira y niega con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que querrías eso.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

—Sí, en realidad. Estaba pensando en un fénix—, dice Peter.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —Pero dijiste que tenía que ser un animal real—, dice Stiles.

—Correcto—, dice Peter.

—¿Estás diciendo que los fénix son reales?— Stiles pregunta. —¡Y me lo estás diciendo esto ahora?!

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Sí—, dice.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué más es real? ¿Son reales los unicornios? Peter, ¿son reales los unicornios?

****

Stiles está a punto de salir por la puerta con Peter, Boyd y Erica para trabajar un par de semanas más tarde, cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Él mira hacia abajo mientras su corazón hace un pequeño y divertido baile de claqué en su pecho. Los lobos lo miran confundidos.

—Id yendo, tendré que encontrarlos allí—, dice Stiles.

—¿Está todo bien?— Erica pregunta.

—Es Scott—, dice Stiles.

—No digas más—, dice, y casi empuja a Peter y Boyd hacia la puerta.

Stiles mira el teléfono. La mitad de él realmente no quiere responder. No quiere tener otra pelea con Scott, no quiere que Scott finalmente diga que su amistad está hecha. Pero es Scott y Stiles no es nada si no es leal, por lo que responde.

—Oye—, dice con cautela.

—Oye, Stiles—, dice Scott. Él parece cansado.

—¿Qué pasa?— Stiles pregunta, luego se estremece. ¿Qué pasa? Él y su amigo no han hablado durante meses y lo mejor que tiene es ¿qué pasa?

—Hablé con Isaac y Derek—, dice Scott.

—Eso está bien—, dice Stiles. —¿Er, buena conversación o mala conversación?

—Bien, creo. Creo que entiendo por qué no me dijiste—, dice Scott. —Pero amigo, tú y Derek me mintieron durante años. No puedo ... eso duele mucho.

—No era mi secreto contarlo—, dice Stiles. —¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien le dijera a la gente que eras bisexual antes de que estuvieras listo? ¿Y había cazadores que intentaron matar gente solo por eso?

—No es lo mismo en absoluto—, dice Scott y sí, esa fue tal vez una analogía débil por parte de Stiles. —Pero quiero decir ... lo entiendo. Todavía no estoy feliz.

—No, no espero que lo estés—, dice Stiles con tristeza. —¿Estamos ... has terminado con nosotros? ¿Yo, Isaac y Derek?

—No—, dice Scott con un suspiro. —Tú y Derek son mis mejores amigos, no puedo terminar contigo. Y con Isaac y Allison ... quiero resolverlo.

Stiles suspira aliviado. Había estado tratando de ignorarlo, pretendió que no estaba peleando con Scott, que no había un gran agujero en su vida donde solía estar uno de sus mejores amigos, pero con Scott hablando con él nuevamente, todo vuelve a fluir. Stiles deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, parpadeando rápidamente.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí—, dice Stiles. —Lo siento, solo ... ya sabes. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé—, dice Scott. —¿Algún otro secreto que deba saber?

—No, no lo creo—, dice Stiles. —¡Oh! ¡Peter dice que los fénix son reales!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y él solo me lo está diciendo ahora!

—De ninguna manera—, dice Scott. —Amigo, tioooooooo.

—¡Lo sé!— Hay silencio por unos momentos, luego Stiles pregunta: —¿Vamos a estar bien?

—Sí—, dice Scott. —Sí, creo que sí.

Stiles se calma aliviado y deja de intentar detener las lágrimas que han estado amenazando con caerse desde que vio el nombre de Scott en su identificación de llamadas.

—Bien. Eso es ... bueno, me alegro, amigo—, dice Stiles.

—Sí yo también.

****

Stiles está nervioso por su tatuaje guardián. A pesar de que le hicieron tatuajes y le perforaron las orejas, las agujas aún no son sus favoritas. Peter es bueno al menos al respecto, no lo juzga en absoluto por mirar hacia otro lado. Mantiene un drenaje constante de dolor, lo que Stiles aún cree que es un tatuaje engañando, pero Peter se niega a permitirle sentir un dolor innecesario.

—Te tomará al menos seis horas—, dice Peter disculpándose. —Normalmente no haría más de cuatro horas a la vez, si no fuera por evitar que tu cuerpo tenga problemas para curarlo, pero David dijo que todo debe hacerse de inmediato. No necesitamos la mitad de un gigante pájaro volando alrededor.

—Comprensible—, dice Stiles. Él está muy cuidadosamente contando las tejas del techo.

Peter se detiene ocasionalmente para que Stiles coma o beba algo, sin querer que se desmaye. Tarda más cerca de siete horas, Peter quiere tener todos los detalles correctos. Cuando finalmente ha terminado, Stiles está dolorido y su culo está completamente dormido, pero el fénix es hermoso. Son rojos vívidos, naranjas y amarillos, que parecen listos para volar de su piel.

Stiles murmura el latín que David le había enseñado. Hay un extraño cosquilleo en su brazo, luego el fénix está despegando y se lanza desde su brazo. Stiles y Peter miran con asombro cómo el pájaro da vueltas alrededor de la habitación, llamas suaves que salen de su cola, antes de que haga su camino de regreso a Stiles, revoloteando suavemente y hundiéndose en su piel con otro extraño hormigueo.

—Whoa—, dice Stiles, sorprendida.

—Estarás más seguro ahora—, dice Peter, besándolo ligeramente. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo—, dice Stiles. —Gracias.

—Eres muy bienvenido—, dice Peter.

Stiles mira su brazo, seguro que va a mirar al fénix una y otra vez durante las próximas semanas. O meses. Lo que sea.

Stiles pasa el resto del día en una feliz bruma. Él y Scott vuelven a hablar, su padre ha venido y tiene un trabajo que realmente le gusta. Él tiene una manada, tiene a Peter, y se da cuenta de que en realidad está contento. Imagínate.

Fin


End file.
